


A BUTTERFLY'S WINGS 🦋

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance, Sliding Doors
Genre: 3rd Break Up, Accident, Anal Sex, Another break up, BIG COCK/little cock, Bad Jokes, Blow Job, Break Up, Catching the train, Caught cheating, Cheesecake Date, Comfort, Deja Vu, Fainting, Finding, Fingering, First Kiss, Fresh Start, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Last break up, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Meeting...again?, Missing the train, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, Mugging, Multiverse, Pining, Searching, Smut, Starting a new Business, job hunting, losing job, saying goodbye, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Did you ever stop to think what might have happened if you’d missed that bus home, or caught the 9 o’clock train instead of the 9:15?Did you ever wonder just how different things could have been that day, or that week, month or even that year?Did you ever get déjà vu, and wonder if, somehow, it wasn’t exactlyyouwho’d seen or experienced this thing before?Every tiny decision we make could change our lives...for the better or the worse.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).

> Hi there guys, hope you’re all well.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write this particular fic for a long time now, but things have always gotten in the way. But now it’s here, and it only took me a month to write the whole thing :)
> 
> This fic is based on a movie called Sliding Doors, and its one of my favourite British movies ever. If you’ve seen the movie, you will likely recognise scenes, and even a few lines that I’ve taken directly from it...but I’ve tried to make this my own and change as much as I could.
> 
> If you’ve never seen the movie, I highly recommend it.
> 
> Anyway...I hope you like it. Enjoy.
> 
> By the Way, characters, relationships and tags will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_Multiverses are everywhere._  
Movies, popular science articles, philosophical debates, Family Guy episodes.  
At one time or another, we’ve all been invited to imagine copies of ourselves running around in some other dimension, living out a life almost but not quite identical to our own. 

_ — Jeremie Harris, blog, June 16, 2018._

……………

It wasn’t his fault that he was late to work, he couldn’t _possibly_ have foreseen the train stopping between stations in the dark, when some idiot thought it a good idea to park their car across the tracks and walk away with the keys. He tried to call his boss to apprise her of the situation, but found that he had no signal. 

Cursing his luck, Gerard Way ran into the little art gallery he worked in on Canal Street...25 minutes late.

"You’re late."

His co-worker, a short blonde girl with piercings and too much eyeliner stated in a bored tone, without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I know that. She in?"

Gerard pulled off his jacket as he headed toward the staff room.

"Yep..."

The girl said, popping the p.

"You’re in deep shit this time."

"Tell me something I _don’t_ know."

Gerard muttered as he pushed through the door to the staff area, only to come face to face with his boss.

"Hi Lindsey. I’m _soooo_ sorry I’m late. There was a problem with the train. I tried to call."

He fumbled to retrieve his cellphone from his pocket to show her the 9 attempts he’d made. Lindsey held up a hand in Gerard’s face to quiet him.

"Enough..."

Gerard looked up with wide eyes.

"That’s three strikes Gerard, you’re out."

"W-What?...no! No, you can’t."

"Oh, but I can..."

She grinned sharkishly.

"...and I am. Clear out your locker and leave."

Gerard stood gaping, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as she pushed past him out of the room. How had he not seen this coming?...she’d had it in for him ever since he rejected her advances at the Christmas party. It wasn’t his fault she wasn’t his type...he’d been strictly into cock since he was old enough to know the difference. She didn’t seem to see that as an issue though, stating that she could turn Boy George straight if given a chance. Even the fact that Gerard’s live in boyfriend of three years was there with him that night hadn’t put her off. Matt, of course, thought the whole thing highly amusing, and didn’t stop teasing Gerard about it until they were back home and Gerard was threatening him with a night on the couch.

Gerard bit his lip and tried not to cry.

"Plenty more jobs out there...just gotta find one before the rent's due..."

He mumbled to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket and pulling his jacket back on over his smart white shirt.

"Fuck!...Matt's gonna be pissed."

Sighing heavily, Gerard left the back room and walked out past Lindsey and the blonde girl, as they giggled together and waved him farewell. He waved back...with just one finger. He knew it was petty, but it wasn’t like Lindsey could fire him twice.

Leaving the gallery, he walked dejectedly to the crosswalk. There were a few people waiting to cross, so he joined the group.

"Excuse me..."

Gerard looked up to his right.

"You dropped this."

Gerard looked down at the stranger's hand and saw his wallet. His eyes widened.

"Oh, err thanks."

He mumbled absently, accepting his property and holding it tight to his chest.

"No worries. Have a good day."

The lights changed and everyone started off across the busy street. Within a second or two, Gerard had lost his Good Samaritan in the crowd. Thanking whatever deity was looking out for him just now, he headed for the subway. The steps were slightly slick from the morning's rain, but Gerard kept his footing as he made his way down.  
A few steps up from the bottom, a small boy was walking his toy pony up the railing...right in front of Gerard. The boy’s mother wasn’t paying him any mind as she engaged in a heated argument with a man that Gerard assumed was her boyfriend or husband...from the somewhat explicit things they said to each other. Gerard felt sorry for the kid, but brushed his concerns aside as he heard his train pull into the platform below. He knew he only had moments, and if the kid wasn’t there he could just run down the last few steps...but he _was_ there, so Gerard had to let go of the railing and dodge around the boy.  
As his feet hit the platform, he saw the doors start to close. He rushed forward, avoiding an old woman with a shopping cart...but it was too late. The doors had closed and a second later the train was pulling away. 

Gerard sighed, looking up at the electronic notice board to see when the next train was due. Just then, the tannoy box above his head crackled to life.

_"This is a service announcement for all passengers on platform 9, we apologise that all services on this line will now be delayed due to a line blockage. We recommend finding an alternate route. Thank you."_

Gerard, along with several other people on the platform, groaned in annoyance...this just wasn’t his day. Huffing defeatedly, he headed slowly back up the steps to go in search of a taxi.

* * *

* * *

But...what if?...

* * *

* * *

**Thanking whatever deity was looking out for him just now, he headed for the subway. The steps were slightly slick from the morning's rain, but Gerard kept his footing as he made his way down. **  
**A few steps up from the bottom, a small boy was walking his toy pony up the railing...right in front of Gerard. The boy’s mother wasn’t paying him any mind as she engaged in a heated argument with a man that Gerard assumed was her boyfriend or husband...from the somewhat explicit things they said to each other. Gerard felt sorry for the kid, but brushed his concerns aside as he heard his train pull into the platform below. He knew he only had moments, and if the kid wasn’t there he could just run down the last few steps...but he _was_ there..._until suddenly he wasn’t_. The mother had reached out and grabbed her son by the arm, pulling him back to her side and now the coast was clear. **  
**Gerard ran down the last steps and over to the train, catching the doors just as they were closing. He forced his way through, sighing with relief as he collapsed onto the nearest empty seat.**

* * *

* * *

So now we have two different outcomes, two different ways that Gerard’s day could go...Gerard who missed the train, and **Gerard who caught the train**. Just how much will that little thing change Gerard’s day, his month...or even his life?

Read on if you want to find out :)

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided to give you this first proper chapter now, as the prologue was very short.  
Hope you like it.
> 
> Remember, Gerard Way missed the train, **Gerard Way caught the train**.
> 
> :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_"Before there was thought, there was this place. One Earth. With a single history. But with the coming of man, came the illusion of free will. And with that illusion, came chaos. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other that you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinction. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension."_

_— Owlman, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths_

……………

Gerard stood at the edge of the sidewalk, attempting to hail a cab. He didn’t see the teenager with his hood pulled up approaching him from behind. He didn’t realise what was happening until he was on the ground, clinging to his wallet as the boy tried to rip it from his fingertips. After a moment, the teen gave up and took off up the street. Gerard groaned, holding his head and feeling warm wet blood drip through his fingers.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?..."

A taxi driver who’d pulled over for his fare got out of his cab and ran to Gerard’s side, crouching down and touching the fallen boy's arm. Gerard looked up and the driver gasped.

"Oh boy. I think ya gonna need stitches. Come on, I’ll take ya to the E.R."

Gerard offered a weak argument, but was shot down easily as the cab driver helped him up and into the car, fastening his seatbelt for him before slamming the door, then trotting around to the driver's side and getting in.  
It was only a couple of blocks to the hospital, and soon the driver...who said his name was Kyle...was walking Gerard into the emergency department and leaving him with a pretty young nurse called Jayne. He sighed heavily..._really_ not his day.

……

**Gerard rested his head back and closed his eyes, he just wanted to get home now. He wondered if Matt would be home...he hoped so, he needed a hug. **

**"Excuse me..."**

** Gerard felt someone tap his arm and opened his eyes to see who was disturbing his peaceful train ride. **

**"Have we met?..."**

** Gerard raised an eyebrow that said "really?!", without any words. The man smiled wide at him, reading his eyebrow easily. **

**"No really. Have we?"**

**"I don’t think so, sorry."**

** Gerard couldn’t deny that the guy was cute, _gorgeous_ even with his big bright eyes and very visible tattoos...but he really couldn’t place him. The guy shook his head, grin spreading even more. **

**"No no, I’m sure. At the crosswalk. You dropped your wallet, I picked it up."**

** Gerard’s eyebrows rose as he realised the man was right. **

**"Oh yeah, you did..."**

** He smiled. **

**"Thank you."**

**He rested his head back, believing the interaction was over...he was wrong.**

**"Oh wow!...that’s beautiful!"**

** The man exclaimed. Gerard turned back, tipping his head slightly. **

**"What is?"**

** He asked in confusion. The man grinned. **

**"Your smile. It just lit up this whole train."**

** Gerard chuckled. **

**"Well _that's_ a line I’ve not heard before."**

**"It’s not a line, just truth..."**

** The man held out his hand with a slight smirk and a twinkle in his eye. **

**"I’m Frank, by the way."**

**Gerard hesitated for a moment, then took Frank’s hand, shaking it lightly.**

**"Hi Frank, I’m Gerard."**

**Frank grinned, holding Gerard’s hand a little longer than necessary.**

**"Gerard...I like it..."**

**Gerard blushed, looking down and extracting his hand to tuck it between his knees.**

**"So Gerard, where are you headed?"**

**"Home?..."**

**Gerard looked up, he wasn’t sure why it came out sounding like a question.**

**"...to my boyfriend. I live with my boyfriend."**

**He felt it important to make that clear. Frank raised an eyebrow.**

**"Really, and what would this boyfriend think of you sat here talking to a perfect stranger?"**

**Gerard blushed slightly, glancing around the carriage to see if anyone was listening to them...they weren’t, everyone was sat in their own little world, reading, listening to music, or just minding their own business...no one cared what the two men were talking about. He looked back at Frank.**

**"He’d be cool. He’s not the jealous type..."**

**Gerard looked up at the electronic notice board as the train started to slow. He sighed, looking back at his travelling companion a little bit sadly. **

**"Well this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Frank."**

**"You too..."**

**Frank said, standing up as Gerard rose from his seat. **

**"Hey, remember what Monty Python said."**

**Gerard tilted his head quizzically.**

**"What?...always look on the bright side of life?"**

**"No..."**

**Frank grinned cheekily.**

**"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition..."**

**He saw Gerard roll his eyes and chuckle slightly. He winked at him.**

**"Take care Gerard. Maybe I’ll see you around, my stop's the next one."**

**Gerard smiled.**

**"Yeah, see you then..."**

**The train stopped at the station and Gerard joined the small group of people heading out through the nearest door. **

**"Bye Frank."**

**Gerard exited the train and headed up the steps toward daylight. He was glad he’d met Frank, it had taken his mind off of his terrible morning...if only for a little while. **  
**It was only a couple of blocks to the apartment he shared with his writer boyfriend, and it was a nice day, albeit a little chilly, so Gerard turned up the collar on his jacket, tucked his almost shoulder length blonde hair behind his ears and started to walk. He’d taken a while to get used to his hair being the colour of pale sand, but it was how Matt liked it. When they’d first met, Matt had mentioned that his ex Jamie looked like a typical California surf bum, even though he was from England, and that the best thing about him was his hair...that was a little over 3 years ago now, and the colour had stuck. **

**Reaching his place, Gerard trotted up the steps to the front door and let himself into the building, before turning to his right and unlocking the door to his and Matt's love nest. **

**The second he stepped through the door, he knew something wasn’t right. He could hear soft music coming from the direction of their bedroom, and see discarded clothes all over the floor...and he _knew_ they weren’t his or Matt’s. Swallowing back the wave of nausea that hit him, he stepped over someone else’s shirt and walked quietly to the mostly closed bedroom door. Taking a breath, he willed himself to push the door the rest of the way open. He wished he hadn’t. There on _their_ bed, was Matt...balls deep in a tanned, blonde haired young man. Gerard didn’t know who the boy was for certain, but from all the descriptions Matt had given him, he guessed it had to be Jamie.**

**"Hi honey, I’m home."**

**He said sarcastically. He almost laughed at how fast Matt moved to get out of the boy and off of the bed, he’d never seen him move so quickly. **

**"Oh my God! Gee...I...it’s not w..."**

**"It’s not what it looks like...is that what you’re going with?..."**

**Gerard interrupted. Matt blinked rapidly, licking his lips and swallowing hard like his whole mouth just went dry. The other man, Jamie, was now getting dressed...he didn’t want to be here for this. Gerard ignored him, his eyes fixed on his man whore of a boyfriend...strike that..._ex-_boyfriend. **

**"Nothing to say?..."**

**Gerard prompted, placing one hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. Matt shook his head, what _could_ he say at this point? Gerard sighed heavily as Jamie slipped out of the bedroom door past him, presumably in search of his pants.**

**"Then let me make this easy on you. We...are...over!..."**

**Gerard moved to the dresser and yanked open the top drawer, then proceeded to pull out his underwear before going to the next drawer for his shirts...doing this was the only thing that was stopping him from breaking right now. He wanted to scream and shout and punch Matt in the face...but what would that achieve?**

**"I’ll take what I can carry now and come back for the rest of my stuff when _you’re_ not here..."**

**He finished at the dresser and moved over to their shared closet, stuffing everything he gathered into an old gym bag...after tipping out Matt’s gym gear and running shoes. He looked around to see if there was anything else he might need before he came back for the rest...only his laptop and phone charger caught his eye, so he grabbed them and squeezed them into his messenger bag before standing up straight and turning round to face Matt...who was sat on the end of the bed watching him with a weird look on his face. Maybe it was guilt, maybe that was why it looked weird- he’d never felt guilty before. Gerard sighed.**

**"Goodbye Matt. Have a nice life with...whoever that was."**

**His voice sounding flat and exhausted, even to his own ears. **

**"Please don’t go..."**

**Matt spoke up for the first time since he’d been startled out of his boy toy's ass. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked.**

**"We can talk about this. We can work things out...please Gee?"**

**Gerard shook his head. **

**"No Matt, we can’t."**

**He turned and left the room, then the apartment, then the building. There was no sign of Jamie, not that Gerard would know what to say if the boy had been there. **  
**Squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the first tear slip down his cheek, Gerard wondered just where he went wrong. Had he not been enough? Had he not made Matt happy? Had he not...satisfied him? **  
**Taking a breath to steady himself, and letting it come out as a soft whimper, Gerard opened his eyes and started off down the street. He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just knew he couldn’t be _here_ anymore. **

……

Gerard touched the edge of the dressing on his right temple, wincing slightly at the sting and wishing he could start the whole day over again. He’d spent over an hour in the E.R, getting his head wound seen to and talking to 2 somewhat disinterested police officers who'd been brought in to take his statement about the attempted mugging...and now he was in a cab, just pulling into his street as another cab left it with a young blonde haired man in the back seat. He sighed, pulling out his wallet and taking out a $20 note. Today was not his day. Hopefully Matt would be there to cheer him up.

Pulling up to the curb, the driver turned to him.

"That’ll be 18 bucks."

He said in a strong New York accent.

"Here, keep the change."

Gerard handed him the 20 and got out of the car, closing the door as he heard the driver grumbling something uncomplimentary about him. He brushed it off and headed up the steps to his building. Letting himself in to the foyer, he turned a hard right and then let himself into his and Matt’s apartment.

Stepping inside, he could hear the shower running. He smiled softly, Matt was home.

"Hi honey, I’m home."

He sing-songed as he walked into the bedroom, taking off his jacket as he went and taking note that Matt hadn’t made the bed.  
Matt stuck his head out of the shower, a confused look on his face.

"Gee?"

"Yes it’s me..."

Gerard giggled, stepping into the warm bathroom to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's wet cheek.

"Who’d you _think_ it was?"

Matt chuckled, shaking the water out of his hair and grinning when it splashed on Gerard’s white shirt, making it go see-through in places.

"Eh, no one love, just surprised you’re home..."

He looked at Gerard properly, his eyes widening as he spotted the dressing on his head. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"What happened to you?"

Gerard sighed as he watched his boyfriend step out of the shower, towering his well defined hair-free chest.

"I got..."

The tears started to fall.

"I got fired...and mugged. Though, the cops said it wasn’t an _actual_ mugging, cause the guy didn’t get my wallet but bhggh."

Gerard suddenly found his face pressed into Matt’s firm chest as the taller man wrapped him up in his arms, cooing at him and swaying him softly. Gerard didn’t care that his clothes were getting wet, that didn’t matter in the slightest. He sobbed shakily, finally letting out the pain and sadness his day had forced on him.

"Shh, shh baby. I got you. Everything’s gonna be ok."

Gerard sniffed, slowly lifting his face to look up into Matt’s gorgeous blue eyes. He hiccuped, smiling shakily.

"Really?...you think so?"

Matt smiled, brushing Gerard’s blonde hair off of his face.

"You and me together?...of _course_ it’s gonna be ok."

Gerard smiled softly, swallowing back any more tears.

"I just...I can’t help wondering...if only I caught that fucking train. I would’ve been home _ages_ ago."

Matt swallowed awkwardly, shifting foot to foot.

"You don’t want to be worrying about what ifs. What’s done is done. Come on..."

He said, taking Gerard’s hand and leading him back through to the bedroom and over to their closet.

"Get changed into..."

He routed around for a few seconds, then held up one of Gerard’s little black dresses with a grin.

"...this, then I’m gonna take you out and I’m gonna get _reeeeealy_ drunk, and you’re gonna sing your favourite show tunes at the top of your lungs til we both get thrown out of the bar..."

He raised his eyebrows at Gerard as he handed over the dress.

"Sound good?"

Gerard giggled.

"Sounds great. Whatever would I do without you?"

Matt smiled softly, stepping over to gently kiss him on the lips.

"That doesn’t matter love, you’re never gonna have to find out."

Smiling happily, the stresses of the day left far behind, Gerard set about the task of changing out of his now wet pants and shirt, and slipping into his slinky black silk dress. Maybe the rest of today wasn’t going to be too bad after all.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to post once a week, but I decided I couldn’t wait...so here, enjoy.
> 
> Xxx
> 
> Remember: Gerard Way who missed the train, **and Gerard Way who caught the train.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_ “Small shifts in your thinking, and small changes in your energy, can lead to massive alterations of your end result.” _

_― Kevin Michel, Moving Through Parallel Worlds To Achieve Your Dreams_

……………

**He’s not here Matt..."**

**Gerard’s best friend Robert said, rolling his eyes and pulling his cardigan tighter around himself as he blocked the other man’s view into the building. **

**"What did you do anyway?...it couldn’t have been that nice if he walked out."**

**Matt huffed, he couldn’t argue with that.**

**"Look please Robert, you’re his best friend, where else would he go?"**

**"Like I said; he’s not here...and like _you_ said; I’m his best friend. So if I hear from him, I’m gonna do what _he_ asks, not you..."**

**Robert stepped back inside, starting to close the door, shutting Matt outside. **

**"Goodbye Matt."**

**Matt frowned at the closed door before turning and heading home, he didn’t know where else to look. Besides, he figured Gerard would come back to him sooner or later, what other options did he have? **

*

**Gerard was sat on a bar stool nursing a vodka and lime. He hadn’t even taken a sip, but he really really wanted to. It was nearly 4 years since he drank, but today was just the push he needed to fall off the wagon. Unless someone stopped him. **  
**Voices from the doorway caught his attention as two men walked in, laughing and shoving each other in a friendly manner. One of the men looked over and saw Gerard, and a huge grin spread across his face. He waved as he headed over.**

**"Hi Gerard...you remember me?"**

**Gerard realised that Frank must have taken his blank expression as a lack of recognition. He smiled back, weakly. **

**”Hi Frank, you look like you’re having a good time."**

**Frank raised an eyebrow and glanced back at his friend, who was busy buying them a round. He turned back to Gerard and chuckled. **

**”Yeah, I’m just catching up with an old friend. _You_ don’t look like you’re day's been so good though...what’s up?"**

**Frank was surprisingly perceptive. Gerard felt his eyes start to water again, a sob escaping his dry lips. **

**"When I left the train station earlier, I went home and found..."**

**A huge sob broke from his chest as the nightmare played like a movie reel in his head. Frank frowned, placing a gentle hand on Gerard’s arm. **

**"Let me guess...you found your boyfriend in bed with someone else?"**

**Gerard looked up, eyes red and cheeks wet. He nodded as his lower lip trembled. **

**"Yeah. I th-think it was his ex."**

**"Fuck, man that’s bad. I’m so sorry."**

**Gerard shrugged slightly, sniffing as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. **

**"What are _you_ apologising for?...it wasn’t _you_ I found up to his nuts in fucking Jamie the scummy British surf bum."**

**Frank chuckled, shaking his head. **

**"No, he doesn’t sound my type. Look, I know you probably want to be left alone right now, but me and my friend are gonna be just over there if you fancy company...Ok?"**

**Gerard looked over to where Frank pointed, and saw the other man settling in at the other end of the bar with several drinks already lined up for him and Frank. He smiled softly at Frank’s offer. **

**"Thank you Frank, but I think I’ll be ok here."**

**Frank gently squeezed Gerard’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. **

**"Well you know where we are. Chin up Gerard, remember Monty Python.**

**He winked, making Gerard giggle despite himself. **

**"Yeah, no one expects the Spanish Inquisition."**

**Frank grinned.**

**"That’s right..."**

**He chuckled.**

**Later Gerard."**

**Gerard watched as Frank walked back to his friend and climbed up onto a bar stool, immediately downing two shots to catch up. He sighed heavily...he remembered what it was like to drink away his worries. Part of him wished he could go back to that. **  
**As the bar buzzed quietly around him, a live band playing in the other room to add to the general low din, Gerard lay his head down on the bar and stared at his untouched drink...25 minutes later, that was exactly where Robert found him. Robert sighed, walking over to his friend and hugging him from behind, draping himself over Gerard’s back. He eyed the glass a few inches away.**

**"Gee, tell me you didn’t drink any of that."**

**Gerard shook his head, not bothering to lift it. **

**"I wanted to..."**

**He said quietly, a heavy sigh leaving his body. He loved being held, it made him feel safe. **

**"...but I didn’t."**

**Robert stood up straight and picked up the glass, downing it in one and grimacing as it burned its way down his throat. **

**"Matt showed up at mine. Is it what I think it is?"**

**Gerard finally lifted his head up from the bar, turning to look at his best friend in the world. He swallowed heavily, his lip shaking. **

**"If what you think is that I came home and found Matt balls deep in fucking _Jamie_…then yes, it is."**

**Gerard collapsed into tears, falling into Robert's waiting arms. At the other end of the bar, Frank looked over to see Gerard was crying. He wanted to go and comfort him but it wasn’t his place, not yet at least. He returned to his conversation with his friend, but his mind kept going back to the sad boy with the pretty eyes...actually, his mind had been doing that ever since the train, if truth be told. **

……

Gerard and Matt were already laughing loudly when they ran into the Line-Up bar for their last drinks of the night, making their way quickly to the bar and ordering 2 double tequilas and a bottle of Bud for Matt, and a non-alcoholic chocolate cocktail for Gerard. Once they had their drinks, they headed toward a booth in the corner, Gerard knocking a man's elbow on the way past and apologising with a small giggle. The man smiled, accepting the apology easily before going back to the conversation he was having with his friend.

"I don’t know how you can drink that chocolate shit..."

Matt laughed, downing one of his drinks in one as Gerard slid into the booth next to him.

"It’s so fucking sweet."

"I like it..."

Gerard pouted, sipping his drink through a pink straw.

"_I_ don’t get how you can drink _that_ muck..."

He screwed his nose up as Matt downed his second shot. He never _could_ stomach tequila.

"Aren’t you worried you’ll get the worm?"

Matt laughed, spitting drink across the table obnoxiously. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Gee baby, only a wuss would be scared of that lil ol' worm."

"I’m not scared..."

Gerard grumbled, taking a long drink of his mocktail.

"I just think it’s icky."

Matt was about to answer when his phone rang, buzzing across the wooden tabletop. He picked it up quickly and saw Jamie's name lit up on the screen. He pressed the decline call circle before turning the phone off and shoving it in his pocket.

"Sorry, I thought I’d turned it off. Come on, drink up..."

He said before chugging down his beer in two long gulps.

"I’m hungry. I want wings."

Gerard giggled, the tequila conversation forgotten.

"You’re _always_ hungry..."

He quickly finished his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"We can get Wingstop on the way home."

They stood up from the booth and headed out into the night, Matt's hands on Gerard’s hips from behind as Gerard giggled, ignoring the two men at the bar engrossed in a conversation about tattoos.

……

**The bar was minutes from closing when Gerard waved half heartedly at someone across the room. Frank waved back, blowing Gerard a kiss before disappearing out the door with his friend.**

**"Who’s that?"**

**Robert asked with interest as he downed his last shot and grabbed his coat, urging Gerard to do the same. **

**"My friend..."**

**Gerard said sleepily. It had been a long day. **

**"We met on the train."**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**Robert chuckled, grabbing Gerard’s bags, then taking his hand and leading him outside...where it was now raining heavily. **

**"Hey, can I give you a lift?"**

**Frank called, his head poked out of the back window of a taxi cab, idling at the curb. Robert grinned wide, pouncing on the opportunity to not stand in the pouring rain waiting for his own cab. **

**"Sure, that’d be great..."**

**He said, steering Gerard over and helping him into the car. **

**"195 Washington Park..."**

**He ordered the driver as he shut the door before turning to their helpful stranger and sticking out his hand.**

**I’m Robert by the way."******

**"Hi, I’m Frank."**

**Frank grinned, taking Robert's hand and shaking it firmly. Robert felt an instant attraction to the tattooed man with the devilish smile, but Gerard had seen him first, so mates' rules stated that he had first refusal...and he hadn’t refused anything...yet. He had however fallen asleep, so what was the harm in a little light flirting? **

**"So Frank, you met my boy here on the train?...where were you headed?"**

**"Home..."**

**Frank said as he got comfortable, his eyes flicking repeatedly to Gerard’s sleeping face as streetlights strobed over his pale perfect skin. **

**"My stop's the one after Gerard’s..."**

**He frowned slightly. **

**"Is he Ok?"**

**Robert was quickly getting the impression that he didn’t stand a chance with Frank, as he only had eyes for Gerard. He chuckled mirthlessly. **

**"Gee’s had a bad day. He got fired by his bitch of a boss this morning."**

**Frank’s eyes went wide. **

**"What?!...he didn’t tell me that. He just said he found his asshole of a boyfriend with someone else..."**

**He whistled low, shaking his head sadly. **

**"Shit! When he has a bad day, he has a _really_ bad day."**

**"You got _that_ right..."**

**Just then, the cab pulled to a stop. Robert looked out of the window and sighed, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He turned back to Frank and smiled as the other man waved away his offer to pay towards the fare. **

**"Well, it was nice meeting you..."**

**He jostled Gerard awake and manoeuvred him out of the car carefully. **

**"Goodnight Frank."**

**Frank grinned and waved. **

**"G'night Robert. Night Gee."**

**Gerard waved sleepily as he leaned on his friend. A moment later Frank’s cab pulled away and disappeared into the night. Robert was glad that the rain had faded to a light drizzle now, but he was still happier once he got Gerard and himself inside, in the warm.**

**Once in, he guided Gerard into the guest room, little more than a large closet to be honest, but big enough for a small double bed, a nightstand and a clothes rail Robert had rescued from a skip. He dropped Gerard’s messenger bag and what he assumed was Matt's gym bag in the corner, then lay his exhausted friend down on the bed and got to work taking his shoes off, then his pants. **

**"You can sleep properly now Gee, you’re home."**

**Gerard peeled his eyes open blearily, gazing around the small room. **

**"Is this your box room?"**

**Robert chuckled as he pulled off Gerard’s shirt and tossed it in a corner with his pants. **

**"No honey, it’s your bedroom. You’re staying with me now. Everything’s gonna be alright..."**

**He carefully covered Gerard with a blanket, then softly kissed his forehead.**

**"G'night Gee."**

**But Gerard was already asleep. **

……

Gerard and Matt were still laughing as they reached home, though now Matt was super drunk and they were both full of spicy chicken wings. Gerard took off his jacket and hung it up as Matt kissed him on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

"I’m gonna start looking for a new job in the morning, I’m too tired now."

Gerard called through the closed door, kicking off his heels, then peeling off his dress and flopping down onto the bed. He wasn’t expecting a response cause he could hear the faucet running, he wasn’t even sure if Matt had heard him.

"Fuck..."

Matt muttered, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"That was damn close. Why am I doing this again?..."

He’d developed a habit of talking to himself in the mirror during high school. He figured that if he told anyone else his fears flaws and failures, they would run a mile. He knew it wasn’t an altogether healthy habit, but it was better than risking his friendships, or worse still, his relationship with Gerard. Sighing heavily, cause his reflection had never been great at giving advice, Matt turned off the faucet and headed back out of the bathroom...maybe it was time to come clean. Stepping into the bedroom, he knew he couldn’t do it. There on the bed lay Gerard, eyes closed, soft pale skin and black lace panties, blonde hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo, and his pink painted lips slightly parted as he slept peacefully.

"Fuck..."

Even if Gerard were awake, Matt wasn’t sure he really had the guts to tell him yet. Rubbing his hand roughly over his face, Matt sighed heavily again, then started to take off his clothes. Tomorrow...he would figure things out tomorrow.  
Once he was down to his boxer shorts, Matt turned off the light and carefully climbed into bed, pulling the blanket up over himself and Gerard, then wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Good night Gee."

He whispered, of course, he got no reply.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Job hunting is hard...I know from bitter experience.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a poll on Twitter to find out when I should update this fic...disappointed that only 3 people took part, but happy to say that 2 of them said I should update today.   
So here it is...enjoy.
> 
> Remember Gerard Way who missed the train, **and Gerard Way who caught the train.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_“It used to be thought that the events that changed the world were things like big bombs, maniac politicians, huge earthquakes, or vast population movements, but it has now been realized that this is a very old-fashioned view held by people totally out of touch with modern thought. The things that really change the world, according to Chaos theory, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe.” _

_― Neil Gaiman, Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch_

……………

Gerard woke up bleary eyed to the sound of Matt throwing up in the bathroom. He grimaced, why was it that Matt always closed the door between them when he was brushing his teeth, but every time he took a shit or puked his guts up, Gerard was "treated" to a front row seat with an unobstructed view? Sometimes he just wanted to scream at the man to "CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR!", but he knew it would only start a fight, and he hated fighting with Matt; that asshole always got the last word.  
Gerard rolled his eyes as the retching continued, it wouldn’t be so bad if Matt would only accept help when he was sick...damn stubborn idiot. Gerard sighed, smiling fondly...despite his flaws, Matt was sill _his_ damn stubborn idiot.

Pushing back the blankets, Gerard shivered slightly but brushed off the chill he felt, it was October after all. Slipping off of the bed, he grabbed one of Matt's oversized hoodies and pulled it on, then headed through to the kitchen to start the coffee machine before walking into the lounge to see if the paper had arrived...it had. Normally Gerard wasn’t too bothered with the rag that Matt insisted on reading every day, but today he wanted to see if there were any local jobs advertised. Sitting down on one end of the couch with his knees tucked up inside the large hoodie he was wearing, Gerard started to search through the paper...it was a while since he’d had to look for a job, and it wasn’t something he relished. 

After 20 minutes searching through the classifieds, he closed the paper with a huff and lay it on the table next to his now empty coffee cup, before picking up his iPad and starting a search on there instead. Why didn’t he just do this in the first place? It would’ve been _so_ much easier. Despite the wealth of jobs available on the job site he’d found however, there wasn’t even 1 that was in his wheelhouse. There were no creative jobs, or even creative adjacent...just boring admin, finance or manual jobs as far as the eye could see. Frowning, Gerard realised that if he was going to pay rent this month, he was going to have to get his hands dirty and wash dishes or something... out of the jobs on offer it was all he had any kind of experience in.

Sighing heavily, he started applying for every café, restaurant and bar job he could find. There were quite a few.  
Gerard was just finishing his 4th application when Matt walked through from the bedroom, smiling tiredly at him before padding through into the kitchen.

"Morning babe, whatcha doing?"

He asked, returning to the lounge with a box of cereal in his hand, that he proceeded to dig his other hand into before shoving a handful of disgusting sugary sweet stuff into his mouth as he flopped into the chair opposite Gerard. 

"Job hunting..."

Gerard said in monotone without looking up.

"I’m gonna have to get a couple of part time jobs if we’re gonna make rent."

Matt groaned, setting his "breakfast" to one side.

"I would help, you know that. But my book..."

Gerard looked up, a tired look in his eyes.

"I know...and when you’ve finished writing your book we’re going to be millionaires, but that doesn’t help right now, does it."

It wasn’t a question and they both knew that. Matt looked down at the floor, he’d been writing his first novel for the last 2 years, but for the most part he just used it as an excuse to not get a proper job. Did he feel guilty?...occasionally. Would that guilt make him get off his ass and help pay the bills?...highly unlikely.

"We'll be ok though, right?"

Gerard sighed, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being the only breadwinner in this relationship.

"Sure, we'll be ok..."

He smiled softly.

"Worst comes to worst, I can always ask Mikey to lend me some cash to tide us over."

Matt scowled and Gerard winced slightly...he knew this was a sore spot, he shouldn’t have mentioned his brother.   
Before Gerard and Matt got together, Matt had been going out with Mikey. It had ended when Matt met Gerard at one of the Way family BBQs, and fell for the quiet, shy, pretty young artist. He’d broken it off with Mikey a week later, then asked Gerard out. Mikey and Matt were now somewhat like mortal enemies, always throwing spiteful jabs at each other...it was even worse now that Mikey was a successful lawyer, bringing in 500k plus each year. It wasn’t that Matt regretted switching brothers, but he wasn’t sure if he would’ve done it if he’d known how rich Mikey would've ended up.

"I’m gonna go to the library."

Matt said, standing up and heading back toward the bedroom, leaving the cereal box open on the side table. Gerard didn’t question it, Matt spent a lot of time in the local college library's research department, even though he could find the same, _and more_ information online. Matt always said he preferred to be surrounded by the smell of the books, something about "immersing himself in history", or something...Gerard tended to tune out when Matt started to wax lyrical about the books. Sighing, Gerard put down his iPad and uncurled himself from his comfy position to put the cereal box back where it came from. He couldn’t stand that sugary muck, it was just cavities in a box to him...but Matt could live on that junk, so Gerard always gave in and bought it...it was easier than arguing about it.  
He put the box away then went back to the couch, curling up and continuing his job hunt. A minute later Matt reappeared in jeans, a white button down and his black leather jacket. He walked over to Gerard and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips as the younger man looked up.

"I’ll be back in a couple hours...ok?"

Gerard smiled and nodded.

"I’ll be here."

Where else was he going to be?...it wasn’t like he had a job to go to. Matt smiled, cupping Gerard’s cheek for a moment before turning to go, picking up his keys from the bowl by the door.

"Later babe."

Then he was gone and Gerard was alone...what’s new?

……

**Gerard woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar and very small room. He frowned, sitting up and trying to piece together last night's events. For a moment or two he just thought he’d crashed at someone’s house...then it hit him...he remembered everything. A weak sob escaped his lips, followed by tears that started to run in quiet rivers down his pale cheeks.**

**"Matt..."**

**He whispered. **

**"You b-bastard."**

**"Knock knock..."**

**Robert said as he pushed slowly into the room, butt first as his hands were full, a steaming cup of coffee in 1 and a plate of hot buttered toast in the other. **

**"Morning Gee, sleep well?"**

**Gerard wiped his eyes then made grabby hands for the coffee. Robert handed it over with a chuckle and Gerard took a sip and sighed with relief; he never really felt awake until he’d had his first taste of caffeine in the morning. He looked up at his best friend, sad eyes over the top of his cup, through the steam. **

**"I guess. Thanks for letting me stay."**

**Robert sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the toast on the nightstand. **

**"No problem. What are friends for..."**

**He reached over and tucked Gerard’s hair behind his ear, smiling softly at him. **

**"You’d do the same for me."**

**Gerard smiled sadly, taking another sip...he and Robert were always there for one another. Robert realised that his friend wasn’t really in the mood to talk right now, so with a soft kiss to the top of Gerard’s head, he stood up and left the room, closing the door with a quiet click to leave Gerard to eat his breakfast in peace. It was going to take a while, but Robert was determined to get Gerard smiling again...he just had to come up with a plan first.**

……

By the time Matt got back from the library, Gerard had done all he could to find work without leaving the apartment. He’d eaten breakfast, showered, cleaned the kitchen and put 2 loads of laundry through as well...along with spending ten minutes staring at one of his expensive crystal brandy glasses, cause he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how it had ended up in the laundry basket. He still had no idea.   
Now he was back on his iPad, checking his emails.

"Hi babe..."

Matt called as he walked through the door, tossing his keys into the bowl and shrugging off his jacket.

"Any luck with the job hunt?"

Gerard looked up from his iPad, grimacing.

"Well, if you consider me applying for everything from dish washer to lap dancer as luck, then yeah, I had luck."

Matt raised an eyebrow as he walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, leaning in to kiss Gerard before peering at the screen.

"Lap dancer?...you’d do that?"

Gerard sighed, it wasn’t his first choice.

"Only as a last resort, yeah. Anyway, how was the library? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, mostly. There’s a book I wanna check out but they don’t have it. I’m gonna try some of the public libraries this afternoon, I just came back for something to eat..."

He stood up, heading to the kitchen.

"Do we have any of that mac 'n' cheese left?"

"In the fridge, behind your beers. Grab me a Coke while you’re there?"

Matt chuckled, pulling out a can for Gerard and a glass oven dish covered with Saran Wrap for himself. He put the dish into the microwave and turned it on to heat up his leftovers, then walked back into the lounge, handing Gerard his soda.

"So, what you gonna do with the rest of your day?"

He said, perching on the arm of the couch again. Gerard sighed.

"Well, I was thinking of going into the city and handing out my resumé to anyone who’d take it..."

He chuckled humourlessly.

"Or I could just take a nap."

Mat laughed, leaning in to kiss Gerard tenderly.

"I know you babe, you won’t relax til you’ve got another job. You don’t have it in you to be a couch potato."

Gerard giggled, he knew Matt was right. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

"I love you Matt, you know that?"

Matt grinned, tucking Gerard’s hair behind his ear and resting their foreheads against each other.

"I know, and I love you too baby, always."

Gerard smiled happily, looking up into Matt's gorgeous blue eyes. Just then the microwave pinged and Matt detached himself from Gerard to go grab his lunch. Gerard turned back to his emails, just as a new 1 came in.

_From: Mike's Coffee Shop. 13:32 13 October_   
_To: Mr. Gerard Way_   
_re: Your application_   
_Mr. Way, I have looked at your application and would like you to come in for an interview this afternoon at 3, if you’re available. Please let me know if this isn’t a good time and we can arrange a different time. Thanks, Mike._

Gerard smiled, maybe getting a job to tide himself over wasn’t going to be that hard after all. He quickly typed out a reply accepting the 3 o’clock interview, then looked over at Matt.

"I’ve got an interview..."

He said proudly.

"It’s only part time at a coffee shop, but it’s something."

Matt swallowed his mouthful of cheesy pasta and grinned.

"There you go. Didn’t I say things would be ok?"

Gerard chuckled softly, nodding.

"Yeah, you did. The interview's at 3, so I might be out when you get back."

"No worries babe..."

Matt stood up, taking his dish through to the kitchen and putting it in the sink before walking back to Gerard’s side.

"Look, I’m gonna head back out. I’ll see you latter...k?"

Gerard smiled, leaning up to accept Matt's lips as they pressed against his. When they parted after a few moments, Gerard sucked his lower lip into his mouth, then released it.

"Wish me luck?"

"Of course babe. Good luck. I love you."

Gerard smiled happily.

"I love you too. Oh, before you go, any idea why I found one of our brandy glasses in the laundry basket this morning?"

Matt's eyes went wide as his heart skipped a beat...he’d been drinking brandy with Jamie in bed yesterday. This was bad. Think quick.

"I don’t know. Err, maybe one of your mad friends dropped it in there during my birthday party. Maybe Robert?"

Matt held his breath, watching Gerard think it over. After a moment, Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, well I’ll see you later then."

Matt grinned, relief at not being caught making him giddy.

"Can’t wait..."

He leaned down to press another kiss to Gerard’s soft lips.

"Knock 'em dead babe. Love you."

And then Matt was gone again. Gerard sighed, tasting the ghost of Matt's kiss on his lips as he put his iPad to one side and got up to wash the dishes in the sink, before getting ready for his interview. He sometimes wished Matt would do more around the apartment, washing up, laundry, cleaning, or even just putting his dirty clothes in the hamper instead of leaving them on the bedroom floor...but Matt was Matt, and Gerard was used to this by now, it was just the way it was. Once he’d finished the washing up, leaving the dishes to drain, Gerard dried his hands on a dish towel then headed to the bedroom to change. This was the first interview he’d had in years, but he wasn’t too nervous, it was only a part time coffee shop gig after all.

*

At just after 4, Gerard walked back into the apartment. He had a big smile on his face and a copy of the part time contract he’d signed in his hand.

"Honey, I’m home..."

He called...but he got no reply. He frowned, shoulders slumping.

"So much for the welcome home and congratulations."

He huffed, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up before flopping onto the couch and picking up his iPad. He unlocked the screen and immediately saw that he had 4 new emails. To his surprise, apart from 1 that was spam advertising a new gay bar in Queens, all his new emails were replies to applications he’d placed earlier. 2 were inviting him for interviews, and the 3rd was telling him that the job had been filled. He carefully read the 2 that were of interest to him.

_From: Olmsted. 15:12 13 October_   
_To: Mr. Gerard Way_   
_re: Your application_   
_Hi Gerard, thank you for your application, I would like to offer you an interview and trial shift this evening if you’re free. If this is ok, please come in at 6. Please wear smart black pants and a white button down for your trial. If tonight isn’t ok, we could make it tomorrow if that’s better. Please reply ASAP. Thanks, Greg Baxtrom, Owner & Chef._

_From: The River Café. 14:46 13 October_   
_To: Mr. Gerard Way_   
_re: Your application_   
_Mr. Way, despite your inexperience in the restaurant industry, I would like to offer you an interview tomorrow afternoon at 3:30. If this is inconvenient to you, please reply with a more convenient time. Thank you. Mr Gale._

Gerard replied to both that he would be happy to attend the interview, and in the case of the first, the trial. To be honest, the first one sounded much better to him, the hours were easier to deal with after working 6:45am to 3pm Monday to Thursdays at the coffee shop, and the whole tone of the email to him had been friendlier...but he would give both a try, cause he just needed the work. 

Smiling to himself, he put down his iPad and got up, going into the kitchen to start dinner. He had a decidedly brighter outlook now than he had just 24 hours ago. Funny what a day can do.

……

**Robert had left Gerard alone all morning, but he’d be damned if he’d leave him any longer. Knocking on the bedroom door, he didn’t wait for an invitation before opening the door and stepping inside. Gerard was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.**

**"Get dressed Gee, I’m taking you for a makeover."**

**Gerard turned his head toward his friend, a blank look on his face. **

**"Seriously Robert?...a makeover?"**

**Robert grinned wide, reaching into Gerard’s open gym bag and pulling out 1 of the other boy's favourite red dresses and throwing at him. **

**"Yep, I’m deadly serious. Now get your fine ass up out of bed, go shower, then put that on. I’m treating you to the works, and you _know_ how rarely I treat anyone."**

**Gerard giggled despite himself, he knew there was no arguing with Robert when he put his mind to something. Rolling his eyes, he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. **

**"Ok, gimme 15.”**

**Robert grinned. **

**"Excellent. I’ll meet you in the kitchen."**

**Gerard wasn’t sure that a makeover would solve all his problems, but at least it was a start...and it would take his mind off of Matt, if only for an hour or 2. **

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post again, so please enjoy...and comment if you want :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_“That small difference made all the difference.” _

_― Johnny Rich_

……………

It was just over a week since Gerard lost his job at the gallery, but he was getting used to his new routine already. He had been offered and accepted the job at Olmsted, which he was happy about, and missed out on the job at The River Café. The man who interviewed him there was some pompous jackass who looked down his nose at Gerard as he talked to him in his posh, and Gerard suspected: _fake_, British accent. Gerard was actually happy that he didn’t get that job.  
So now Gerard had 2 jobs, 6:45am to 3pm Monday to Thursday at Mike's Coffee Shop, then 5:30pm to 11pm Monday to Friday at Olmsted. It made for long days, but at least he had the weekends off.

Gerard walked into the apartment at a little after half past 3, exhausted already and wanting a hug from his boyfriend.

"Hi honey, I’m home..."

He called, hearing Matt moving around in the bedroom as he took off his jacket and started to bitch about work.

"You know it’s amazing how you can grow to hate inanimate objects like jars that won’t open, coffee machines that spit at you and fucking Bumble Bee tuna..."

He saw Matt emerge from the bedroom with his coat on and keys in his hand.

"Are you going out?"

Matt smiled apologetically, crossing the room to press a kiss to Gerard’s lips.

"Yeah. Sorry babe, I gotta go to the library to research something. I’ll be home later though."

"I have _work_ later Matt. I feel like I hardly see you these days."

Gerard moaned, leaning against Matt in hopes that he’d change his mind and stay. No such luck.

"I’m sorry baby, I really am. I’ll make it up to you at the weekend, yeah? Take you out somewhere nice?"

Gerard sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as Matt started for the door.

"Sure..."

He said in monotone as the door closed with a click.

"Somewhere nice."

He knew what _that_ meant; _Matt's_ favourite sports bar, 40/40 Club. Gerard didn’t exactly _hate_ sports bars per se, but over the last couple of years he had grown to absolutely _despise_ the 40/40. The place was big and loud and _always_ packed full with sports fans, talking about, bitching about or _watching_ sports on one of the _many_ wide screen TVs scattered around the place. Gerard didn’t like crowds, they made him nervous, especially indoors. He only put up with the place cause Matt loved it so much. Gerard flopped onto the couch with a defeated huff. So _this_ was his life now.

……

**Gerard was sat on Robert's beat up couch, flicking aimlessly through the newspaper when Robert walked into the lounge in nothing but boxers and a black silk kimono, undone to show off his slim, hairless body to the world.**

**"Any plans for today?"**

**Gerard snorted out a laugh, raising his eyes to look at his friend, then an eyebrow at his friend's attire. **

**"What do _you_ think?"**

**Robert chuckled, pouring himself a coffee, then moving to sit opposite the newly red haired Gerard. **

**"Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you could delete all the pictures of Matt off your phone?"**

**Gerard frowned, he totally had _not_ fallen asleep crying over pictures of that bastard last night. **

**"I’m over him."**

**He muttered, looking back down at the paper in his lap. Robert laughed loudly, spilling some of his coffee down his chest and wincing at the heat. **

**"You’re _over_ him?...really?..."**

**He raised an eyebrow sceptically as Gerard looked up.**

**"You’re not over him."**

**Gerard frowned. **

**"I _am_ over him. What do you mean I’m not?"**

**Robert chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee and watching Gerard’s indignation over the rim. **

**"Well, there’s 2 things really. 1: you’ve been sat here like suicide on a stick for a week..."**

**"9 days."**

**Gerard corrected with a huff. Robert rolled his eyes. **

**"...for 9 days, and you’re still measuring you’re time apart in days, and probably hours and minutes too..."**

**The guilty blush on Gerard’s cheeks told him he was right, so he continued. **

**"And 2: you’re still checking his horoscope in hopes that he’s been wiped out in a freak napalm incident."**

**Gerard chuckled, closing the newspaper and handing it over to his friend, cause Robert knew him too well. He stared down at his hands.**

**"Fuck him. I mean, why hasn’t he called? Why hasn’t he texted asking how I am?...begging me to forgive him...admitting he’s a twat. Fuck! I don’t care. Fuck him."**

**Robert chuckled, opening the newspaper and flicking through to the horoscopes. **

**"What is he?"**

**"A twat..."******

**Gerard looked up when Robert didn’t say anything and saw his raised eyebrow, and the page he had open on his lap. He giggled. **

**"Oh, Libra."**

**Robert smirked and looked down at the paper for a moment. **

**"Well, that shows how much _I_ know..."**

**He cleared his throat. **

**"With Mars in your ascendancy, you’ll be wiped out in a freak napalm incident and Gerard says fuck you..."**

**He looked up with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. **

**"This guy's very good."**

**Gerard laughed lightly, it was good to hear. Just then, the doorbell rang and the colour drained from his face. **

**"You answer it."**

**Robert looked down at himself, then back up at his best friend in disbelief. **

**"I’m not answering the door like this."**

**"Please Robert? You’ve answered the door in less before, and besides, it won’t be him anyway."**

**Robert shrugged, taking a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee and smiling sweetly. **

**"Well if it’s not him, then it doesn’t mater, does it."**

**Gerard let out an exasperated breath, throwing his hands up in the air before standing up from the couch and heading for the front door, a muttered chant of "fuck him, fuck him, fuck him" on his lips the whole way there. When he reached the door and opened it, expecting to see his bastard ex-boyfriend stood there...he was surprised instead to see Frank, stood there with a smile on his face. **

**"Hi Gee. I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk?"**

**Gerard was so in shock, that what else could he say but: **

**"Ok. I’ll grab my coat."**

*

**15 minutes later, the 2 of them were sat in a lovely restaurant on the corner of Flatbush Avenue and Dekalb, called Junior's. Frank said it had the best cheesecake in the world, so Gerard just _had_ to put that claim to the test...he wasn’t disappointed. After they’d been sat quietly for a while, eaten their cheesecake slices and ordered milkshakes, Frank decided to try to break the tension. **

**"Gee, if you were a vegetable, you'd be a _cute_cumber..."**

**He saw Gerard’s eyes widen slightly, his lips twitch...but he didn’t respond, his eyes fixed on the milkshake in front of him. Frank tried again.**

**"Do you like cherries? If not can I have yours?"**

**Gerard bit his lip to stop the giggle that tried to escape, but still didn’t answer or look up. Frank tried 1 more time.**

**"Are you a donut, because I'd just love to eat your hole."**

**Gerard couldn’t hold it in any more and let out a snorting laugh, devoid of inhibition. Frank grinned wide...at last! **

**"Oh my God Frank! That was the best one..."**

**He giggled, turning bright eyes to his companion. **

**"Do you have a book of bad chat up lines or something?...do they ever work?"**

**Frank chuckled. **

**"Well that _last_ 1 certainly worked. It made you laugh, and that was all I was trying for."**

**Gerard smiled softly, his giggles calming down now.**

**"You’re sweet Frank. Thank you for this."**

**Frank grinned, happy he was doing something right. **

**"No problem sweetheart, I’m here to help."**

**From that point on, the conversation flowed fairly easily. Music, movies, friends and families, these and more were discussed and laughed over...it was a good morning and for the first time in 9 days, Gerard didn’t think about Matt even once. Frank was glad he could take Gerard’s mind off of his worries, and the fact that the now red haired boy was beautiful, was just an added bonus. **

**"I like your hair by the way..."**

**He said during a brief conversational lull. Gerard's cheeks pinked and he reached up to play self consciously with the red strands, his eyes dropping to the counter. **

**"No, really. I don’t joke about things like that. It looks good. The red suits you, it makes you look beautiful...even more than you did before..."**

**Gerard smiled shyly, looking up through his hair. He shouldn’t let Frank charm him, he was still getting over Matt...but he couldn’t help how Frank made him feel inside. **

**"Are you free Saturday? Do you like animals?"**

**It was a sudden and unexpected change of topic that made Gerard tilt his head questioningly. **

**"Animals?...in what context?"**

**Frank laughed. **

**"In the context of: I help out at an animal shelter on Saturdays, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. We’re doing a fundraising thing. Trying to get money for the centre, and trying to find homes for some of our animals. What do you think? You up for it?"**

**Gerard smiled wide and nodded happily. **

**"I’m in."**

**Frank grinned from ear to ear. Had he just made a _date_ with the beautiful red head?...too early to say for sure, but it certainly felt like it. **

**A few minutes later, after Frank had paid the bill, refusing to let Gerard pay half, they started the short walk back to Robert’s apartment..._Gerard’s_ apartment now, he supposed.**

**"So have you thought about what you’re gonna do now?"**

**Frank asked as they walked slowly along the sidewalk, side by side. Gerard sighed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. **

**"Well there’s no creative jobs out there, not if I want to stay in New York. I think I’m gonna have to look at some part time work soon, though Robert says he’s happy to cover me for a while...but I don’t want to take advantage."**

**"Why don’t you start your own gallery?..."**

**Gerard chuckled, but stopped when he saw the serious look on Frank's face. **

**"I’m serious Gee. I spent years working for other people before I finally got up the guts to try doing it for myself. Now I own 3 tattoo studios in Manhattan, and 2 here in Brooklyn. If I can do it, what’s stopping you?"**

**Gerard thought about that for a minute. He could borrow some money from Mikey to rent a place. He knew _loads_ of struggling artists who could use a break, including himself. Maybe he _could_ do this. He smiled, turning to look at Frank as they reached the beautiful old building he now lived in. **

**"You’re right. I’m gonna give it a shot."**

**Frank grinned wide. **

**"There you go. Life’s looking brighter already...right?"**

**Gerard giggled, he couldn’t help how infectious Frank’s optimism was. **

**"I guess it is Frank. Thank you."**

**"Any time sweetheart..."**

**Frank glanced at his watch, deflating slightly. **

**"Ah Hell!...I gotta go. I’ll pick you up at 9 on Saturday?..."**

**Gerard nodded eagerly. Honestly, he couldn’t wait. Frank grinned as he started toward his car, parked a couple of houses down. After a couple of steps, he looked back, happy to see that Gerard was yet to go inside.**

** **"Wear something you don’t mind ruining; it can get kinda messy at the shelter..."** **

** **He grinned. ** **

** **"Remember Monty Python."** **

** **Gerard giggled, waving as Frank unlocked his car door. ** **

** **"NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION."** **

** **He called back before they both grinned and waved goodbye. ** **

**……**

By the time Gerard got home from work that night, Matt was already snoring in their bed. The bedside lamp was still turned on and Matt's phone was on his chest, so it looked like he’d tried to wait up for him...but that wasn’t enough in Gerard’s mind, not _nearly_ enough. 

* * *

****

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy some of you are liking this, as it’s been a pleasure to write...hope you enjoy this chapter too.
> 
> Remember- Gerard who missed the train, **and Gerard who caught the train**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_ “Your "look-alike" may be the result of one of the various possible futures happening simultaneously!” _

_― Vishwanath S J_

……………

**2 days later, Gerard was sat on the couch with his feet tucked under him and his phone in his hand. He’d been staring at his phone for the last half hour, gathering up the nerves to dial his big brother's number; it had been a while since they’d spoken. He looked up as Robert walked in, fresh from the shower wearing nothing but a pair of bright pink boxers and a curious expression.**

**"You still haven’t called? You know he’ll say yes, right?"**

**Gerard sighed. **

**"I know, it’s just...the lecture I’ll get first."**

**"The one about you not calling sooner, or the one about how he knew Matt was an asshole and you should’ve listened?"**

**Gerard frowned, then stuck out his tongue at his well meaning friend. **

**"Both. I expect to get both...and he’ll be right on both counts. I’m just not sure I’m ready for him to gloat over being right."**

**Robert flopped onto the chair opposite, shifting to sit sideways with his long legs hanging over the arm. **

**"He won’t gloat..."**

**Robert saw Gerard’s raised eyebrow and chuckled. **

**"Ok, he might gloat a _bit_, but he’s your brother and he loves you; he'll just be glad you called."**

**Gerard sighed, he knew Robert was right. He rolled his eyes and sighed again dramatically, then pressed the button for speed dial 3 and put the phone up to his right ear, holding his breath as the phone rung 3 times before being picked up. A grin almost split his face in 2 when he heard Mikey's voice in his ear. **

**"Hello?...Gee?...is that you?"**

**Gerard giggled happily, it was nuts how much he actually missed his big bro. **

**"Hi Mikey, how are you?"**

**"Better for hearing from you. It’s been too long."**

**"I know. I’m sorry. You know how Matt is..."**

**Gerard heard a huff down the line and quickly continued. **

**"I mean how he _was_...I dumped him Mikes. It’s over."**

**"You did?...about time, I kept trying to tell you he was no good..."**

**"I know..."**

**Gerard interrupted before Mikey could launch into full-on big brother lecture mode. **

**"I know I should’ve listened to you. Right from the start you tried to warn me, and I should’ve heeded you...you knew what he was like after all."**

**Mikey sighed, realising that he didn’t need to lecture Gerard, as the younger boy had already found out the hard way by the sounds of it. **

**"Did he hurt you?"**

**Cause if he had, Mikey would be on the first plane back to New York. He would beat the living shit out of Matt, and hug his brother till his tears stopped falling. **

**"Only emotionally. He cheated on me...with Jamie."**

**"Jamie?...the surf bum looking dude he was with before me?"**

**"Yep..."**

**Gerard said dejectedly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his free arm around them. **

**"I came home early and found them together. I’m living with Robert now."**

**"Say hi for me."**

**Robert said from his chair, where he was now painting his toenails bright pink to match his boxers. Gerard chuckled. **

**"Robert says hi."**

**Gerard could practically hear Mikey drooling down the phone. **

**"What’s he wearing?"**

**"Mikey!..."**

**Gerard laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. **

**"I’m not doing that. I’ll give him the phone when we’ve finished though, if you want."**

**"Deal. Now, I’m taking it that you didn’t just call me to tell me the good news. You need something?"**

**Gerard took a deep breath, his giggles and smile fading away with the change of subject. **

**"Actually, yes."**

**He chewed on his lip nervously. **

**"Well? Spit it out Gee."**

**Gerard sighed and closed his eyes tight. **

**"I want to open my own art gallery."**

**"But you need money. How much?"**

**Gerard took a deep breath. He really hoped Mikey would say yes. **

**"There’s a space I’ve found on 6th Avenue. It’s 2000 square feet, big windows, wooden floors and high ceilings. It’s _perfect_ Mikes."**

**He really wanted to sell this. Mikey chuckled and Gerard could practically hear him raise an eyebrow. **

**"How much do you need Gee?"**

**Gerard took a breath. **

**"The rent's 9 thousand per month, and they want first and last...plus 5 for deposit. I really hate to ask..."**

**Mikey was laughing down the phone. Gerard frowned. **

**"What?"**

**"Gee, I love you. Of course I’ll help you. Sweetie, I thought you were gonna ask for a couple million. I mean I could _do_ it, but I might want some say on the business if I did."**

**Gerard grinned, relief flooding through him as he shot a thumbs up to Robert. He shouldn’t have worried. **

**"Oh my God Mikes! You serious? You’ll help me out?"**

**"Of course. You could probably get a discount if I pay for a year too. Do you want me to send you the money or pay them direct?"**

**Gerard was stunned, that was...he had to think...WOW!...that was $113,000 including the deposit! He’d never had that kind of money in his bank in his life.**

**"I...I think it’d be best if you paid them direct."**

**"That’s cool. Look, you give them a call and say you’ll take the place, then get back to me with their details so I can pay them. Ok?"**

**Gerard nodded, though he knew Mikey couldn’t see him. **

**"Ok. Mikes?...thank you."**

**"Any time bro. Look, I gotta get back to work. Call or text me the details when you get them, yeah?"**

**"Sure. Bye Mikes."**

**"Bye Gee Gee."**

**Mikey hung up and Gerard sat back with a happy sigh. He turned to Robert with a big grin. **

**"I’m getting my own gallery."**

**Robert grinned back, moving over to the sofa and wrapping his arms around his best friend. **

**"Congrats Gee. I _knew_ Mikey wouldn’t let you down."**

**"Yeah, you called it."**

**After a few minutes of chatting about the new space and what Gerard planned to do with it, and giggling about the crush Mikey had had on the younger boy since he first met him, the wholly _reciprocated_ crush that is, Robert got up to go get dressed for work, while Gerard phoned the Real Estate Broker, a Mr. Atias of Nestseekers International. **  
**When Gerard had visited the space the day before, he’d been so taken with it that he’d basically begged Mr. Atias to hold it for 24 hours so he could find the money. Luckily, the broker seemed to like Gerard, and agreed not to show the place to anyone else til he’d heard back from him. **  
**After a 10 minute call with the older man, Gerard hung up with a big grin on his face and the details Mikey needed to make the payment. He’d even got a discount on a year's rent like Mikey said...just $105,000 for the year including the deposit instead of $113,000. Result! **

**Gerard sent a text to Mikey, knowing that he was now working and not wanting to disturb him, with the amount due and all the relevant bank details. He then sat nervously twiddling his thumbs as he waited for a response. **  
**5 minutes later, Mikey texted him back saying that he’d paid, and that the place was now his to play with. Gerard nearly fell off the couch with excitement. 2 minutes after that, Mr. Atias called him back to congratulate him, and arrange a time to meet him at the property so he could sign the lease and take ownership of the keys. As they both had time free that afternoon, they decided to get it sorted as soon as possible. **

*

**By the end of the day the place was his, and Gerard could not be happier. He also had all the rest of his stuff from Matt's place too, as Robert had gone over there after work.**

**"Any sign of...him?"**

**Gerard asked, studying his fingernails and feigning disinterest. Robert flopped onto the couch to cuddle into Gerard’s side.**

**"Not that I saw. Nothing obvious anyway. Did you get the keys?"**

**Gerard was happy for the change of subject, even though he was the one who’d brought up Matt and his whore. He smiled wide, picking up his new set of keys from the coffee table next to him. **

**"Yep. Place is all mine."**

*

**Robert wasn’t working the next day, so he let himself be dragged over to Gerard’s new gallery to help him get the place sorted. There honestly wasn’t much to do, sweeping and general cleaning, setting up Gerard’s desk in the little office at the back, and putting up lots of picture hooks around the walls for all the artwork he hoped to sell. They got the majority done before lunch, then took a break for food and to go shopping for a few bits and pieces Gerard needed; filing cabinets, an office chair and a couple of couches for the main space...and the sign for the front of the gallery.**

**Gerard had chosen the name a long time ago, long before he’d even gotten his first gallery job. He’d always known he wanted his own place one day...and happily, that day was today. There was a sign printing shop on East 30th street called Fastsigns, so the 2 men hopped in a cab and headed over. Gerard had drawn up what he wanted the night before, and after talking to a girl called Christa for about 25 minutes, he left the shop with a smile and a receipt for the sign they said would be ready in 2 days. They even said they would put it up for him. **

**There really wasn’t much left to do at the gallery, so Gerard and Robert headed home, happy with a day well spent. **

**By the weekend, Gerard’s new gallery: _A Way With Colour_ was ready to open. The sign was up, Gerard’s office was in order, and there was art on almost every available stretch of wall...some Gerard’s, and some belonging to artist friends of his. He still had one piece of real estate to fill, but he couldn’t decide what should go there...and until he had, he couldn’t have his grand opening. That however was the last thing on his mind Saturday morning, as he opened the door to a beaming Frank, who was dressed in ripped jeans and a worn out Metallica hoodie. **

**"Hi Gee. Ready to go?"**

**Gerard grinned and nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind him. He had a feeling that today was going to be fun. **

**"So, where is this place again?"**

**He asked as they climbed into Frank's car and did up their seatbelts. Frank grinned.**

**"Not far, just the other side of Prospect Park. I like your shirt by the way. I hope it’s not your favourite."**

**Gerard giggled, looking down as if he couldn’t remember what he’d put on. **

**"Nah, it’s old. I remembered what you said before."**

**Frank chuckled, turning the car onto Flatbush Avenue. **

**"Well that’s good. Don’t want you ruining your best shirt for me..."**

**It was a nice day out, not warm, but a long way from being considered cold. Frank had the windows down on the car and the radio playing softly on some old time Rock 'n' Roll station. **

**"Oh, did I mention, my friend Simon's gonna be there today. You’ll get to meet him properly."**

**"That’s the guy from the bar the other night?...the one with the long hair and tattoos?"**

**Frank nodded. **

**"Yeah, that’s the one. He’s gonna be taking photos for the shelter's online site, and some for the local newspaper too. That’s his thing; photography. He’s been putting a portfolio together for a while, but he’s got nowhere to show his stuff, except for online."**

**Gerard’s eyes lit up as the wheels turned in his head. A plan was forming. **

**"I took your advice Frank..."**

**Frank glanced at him curiously, before looking back at the road as he turned onto Prospect Park West. **

**"I’m opening my own gallery. I signed the lease a couple of days ago, and I’m almost ready to open..."**

**He could see the realisation on Frank’s face as he continued. **

**"I still have space for one more artist's work...if you think Simon might be interested in something like that?"**

**There was a huge grin on Frank’s face now as he pulled into park about a block from the shelter. He turned off the engine, undid his seat belt and turned completely to face Gerard.**

**"Oh my God! Are you kidding me? I reckon he’d be over the fuckin' moon. Are you serious?"**

**Gerard nodded, Frank’s infectious grin making him return a happy smile. **

**"Of course. I mean he can come and have a look at the space and see if he thinks it’ll work for him or not...but I don’t see why it wouldn’t."**

**"Oh wow. I can’t wait to tell him..."**

**Frank opened his car door, encouraging Gerard to do the same. **

**"Come on. Let’s go."**

**Grinning like a pair of idiots, they headed down the street to the shelter. Outside, they were met by people and dogs, posters and ribbons and other decorations all designed to draw more people into the fund raising event, including a huge blow up purple dog attached to the roof of a van parked outside...it was working. A man walked over to them with a big grin on his face, giving Frank a warm hug and introducing himself to Gerard as Sean Casey, the founder of the rescue centre. They all talked for a while before heading inside to be put to work. **

……

Gerard and Robert were taking a walk to their favourite little coffee shop. It was just around the corner from the yoga studio that they had been going to every Saturday for the last 2 years. It was a routine now; yoga, coffee and a chat, shopping then home. Today was like no other.

"So he asked you to go?"

Robert said as they walked slowly, arm in arm. Gerard sighed.

"Yeah, he asked. But I can’t go...work."

"Well at least he asked you."

"True..."

Gerard spotted something down a street to their left.

"Huh. Don’t know why, but I _knew_ there would be a fund raising thing down there with a big purple dog on a van."

Robert raised an eyebrow at him as they continued to walk.

"Are you Ok?"

Gerard smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, just going quietly mad, that’s all."

Robert chuckled.

"Oh, thank God for that. I was worried for a minute..."

He grinned.

"Come on, let’s go get some coffee. Maybe I’ll treat you to a slice of cake too."

Gerard laughed.

"Yes please..."

They crossed the street, heading to the Steeplechase Coffeehouse.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you..."

Robert turned to look at his friend as the entered the small shop, moving to sit down at one of the empty tables.

"Did you drop a glass in my laundry basket at Matt's party the other week?"

Robert chuckled.

"Sounds like a ridiculous thing to do...almost certainly me."

Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled, he had to admit that it really was a very Robert thing to do...and that was why he loved him.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thought you might like an update, so here it is...warning- SMUT!! 😁
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_ John Oliver: You've stated that you believe there could be an infinite number of parallel universes. Does that mean that there is a universe out there where I am smarter than you?_   
_Stephen Hawking: Yes. And also a universe where you're funny._

_— Last Week Tonight with John Oliver_

……………

**The fundraising event at the animal shelter had been a huge success. They had raised a little over $100,000...largely thanks to an anonymous donation, that Gerard suspected had something to due with the phone call he’d made to Mikey the night before...he’d have to thank him for that. They had also found homes for 13 dogs, 9 cats, a pair of Love birds, 1 very large albino rat called Snowflake, and a rabbit with three legs. It was a good day indeed.**

**Gerard now had all manner of stains on his clothes that he’d rather not think about too hard, but somehow he really couldn’t care less. He’d spent the day with Frank, laughing, helping with the animals and persuading people to either adopt, or to part with their hard earned money for the good cause. He’d actually had fun. **

**Now the event was over and all the remaining animals were tucked up safe and warm for the night, and the humans were going out for a much needed celebratory nibble and drink. Frank had persuaded Gerard to come along cause he definitely deserved it after all the hard work he’d put in...so now a group of about 20 men and women were headed into a bar that wasn’t far from the shelter, just over on the corner of Fort Hamilton Parkway and 4th. The place was called Hamilton’s, and it was somewhere Gerard had seen, but never been into. It was just opposite the yoga place he regularly went to with Robert, but seeing as Gerard didn’t drink, a bar wasn’t the obvious place to go after their yoga session; they had long since chosen a little coffee shop down the road instead. **

**Once they were all in and had taken over 4 tables near the door, they all started perusing the menu in search of something to fill their empty bellies. Gerard wasn’t really all that hungry, but he let Frank talk him into sharing a large bowl of thick tomato soup, and a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. He had to admit, they were delicious. Neither Gerard or Frank was drinking, but the rest of the group were either planning to get cabs home, or else they lived nearby and could therefore walk...so it wasn’t long before voices grew loud, an old jukebox was kicked into life at the back, and most of their group were singing loud and happy. By about 10 o’clock, Gerard and Frank were up singing with them, without a care in the world. **

*

**Matt was walking hand in hand with Jamie near the younger boy's apartment. They were taking Jamie’s little yappy dog for it's last walk of the day in the Greenwood dog run; basically a stretch of closed in ground that had seen better days, between a playground and the roadside. Matt hated it there, he always ended up with shit on his shoes...but he put up with it for Jamie. They had spent the last 25 minutes there with Jamie trying to persuade the dog to poop, while Matt stood to one side and checked his Instagram. Now, they were headed back along Fort Hamilton Parkway to Jamie’s place, a tiny apartment over a tiny Chinese restaurant called Mr Tong.**

**"I’m thinking of stopping writing for a while. I’ve had writer's block for so long now."**

**Matt said as they crossed the Parkway. Jamie sighed. **

**"You’ve been writing that thing for almost as long as I’ve known you. What’s changed now?"**

**"I don’t know. I..."**

**Matt lost his train of thought as they were passing the wide windows of a bar he’d been in with Jamie just a couple of days before. He stopped in his tracks and stared, wide eyes. **

**"Oh my God! That’s _Gerard_!...and he’s got red hair!..."**

**He turned to Jamie and froze...the boy looked furious. **

**"Jamie I..."**

**"I don’t think you’ve got writer's block at all Matt, I think you’ve got _Gerard_ block. I don’t want to hear about Gerard. I don’t _care_ about Gerard..."**

**Jamie took a deep breath...and let it out on an exhausted sigh. **

**"But you do, quite clearly..."**

**He turned to walk away, but turned back after a couple of steps to say one last thing. **

**"Hey Matt, I thought of a way to finish your book. The End."**

**Then he turned and walked away without a backward glance, leaving Matt stood like an idiot on the sidewalk outside Hamilton's bar. Matt watched him go for a moment before returning to the window. He thought about going in there, but when he saw Gerard singing and laughing with a dark haired, tattooed man by his side...he knew he’d missed his chance. Sighing heavily, he turned and headed for where he’d parked his car. This was by far his worst day since...well, since the day he let Gerard walk out of his life. He was still kicking himself for that one.**

*

**When the bar finally closed at a few minutes after midnight, Gerard and Frank walked back to Frank's car, then headed back to Robert and Gerard’s place. They drove in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the peace and quiet after all the noise and ruckus of the bar. When they reached Gerard’s street, he got a sudden desire to not go in...not yet at least.**

**"Do you want to go for a walk?"**

**He asked as Frank turned off the car. Frank turned to him and smiled. **

**"Yeah, I’d like that."**

**They got out of the car and crossed over the street to Fort Green Park. The entrance was some way away at the end of the block, so they just climbed over the boundary wall instead. It was about 6 foot high, so Frank monkeyed up a tree just outside the wall, then helped Gerard up before they both dropped down onto the grass on the other side . Once they were in the quiet deserted park, Frank took Gerard’s hand and they started to walk slowly through the dark, peaceful park.**

**Gerard was highly aware of his hand nestled in Frank’s, and was worried that the older man would feel him shake...but if he did, he didn’t mention it. They walked in silence for several minutes before they came to a bench, and Gerard pulled Frank over to it and sat down. **

**"You see this?..."**

**Gerard pointed to a little plaque on the top of the backrest. Frank nodded and Gerard read it out, a sad fondness in his voice. **

**"This bench is dedicated to Elena Lee Rush. Sister, mother, grandmother, friend. She sat here every day with her grandson till the day she died, November 4th 2003. Rest in peace Elena. You are missed..."**

**A tear slipped from Gerard’s eye as he brushed cold fingertips over the worn metal, before looking back up at Frank’s waiting eyes. **

**"She was _my_ grandmother. _I’m_ the grandson she sat with."**

**Frank felt his heart practically break for this sweet, sad boy. He shifted closer on the bench, carefully wrapping his arms around Gerard’s slim body. He felt Gerard tense up for a moment...then relax, melting into Frank’s warm embrace. For several minutes, all Frank did was hold him. He could feel the soft sobs wracking the boy's body, and all he wanted in the world was to take that pain away. **

**"You miss her..."**

**He murmured after a while. Gerard sniffed, then nodded against Frank’s chest. **

**"You still come here every day?"**

**Gerard didn’t answer at first, just sobbed pitifully into Frank’s jacket...then he slowly lifted his head to look at the man who was showing him more kindness and understanding than Matt _ever_ did. **

**"Not...not _every_ day..."**

**He stammered out shakily, blinking tears away from red rimmed eyes. **

**"Its too painful. But when I need to think...or talk to her."**

**Frank nodded in understanding, he got it. **

**"And tonight?"**

**Gerard chuckled slightly, his cheeks darkening a little as he looked down, a wry smile touching his lips. **

**"I had a decision to make..."**

**He whispered before looking up again, the smile on his lips more certain now as he looked into Frank’s curious eyes. **

**"...and I made it."**

**He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Frank’s, a sigh of relief escaping him as if the weight of the whole world had left his shoulders with that first precious kiss. For a spit second, Frank didn’t respond...then he was pulling Gerard in tighter to him and kissing back with all the love that had been growing in his heart since the day they’d met. He couldn’t believe this was real, and feared that he’d wake up alone in his bed any second...but no, this was real and he knew this was where he belonged...right here, with Gerard in his arms. **

**After a few minutes, they parted for air, breathless giggles between them as Gerard stood and offered Frank his hand. Frank took it and they headed back toward the edge of the park. Luckily there was a bench right in front of the wall, just a few feet to the right of where they’d jumped in before, so they used the bench and were quickly over the wall, and hurrying across the street to Gerard and Robert’s building. They ran giggling up the steps as Gerard wrestled his keys from his jacket pocket to let them in. **

**Once they were finally in the apartment, Gerard lead Frank quietly to his room, hushing him so they didn’t wake Robert up. Once inside the room, they were a flurry of movement and eager noises as they stripped each other's clothes off, dropping them on the floor where they stood. Hands and mouths explored hungrily as they tumbled onto the bed, Gerard’s smooth pale legs wrapping around Frank’s darker, tattooed torso as they ground their already hard and leaking cocks against one another. Gerard was pretty sure he was going to cry if Frank didn’t fuck him soon. **

**"F-Frank..."**

**He stuttered desperately. **

**"I need you. Pleeease."**

**He begged, fingernails clawing bluntly at Frank’s toned back and shoulders. **

**"Ok baby, I got you."**

**Frank replied, bringing his hand up to his lips and sucking on 2 fingers obscenely for a minute...Gerard nearly came from the sight. He then moved the hand down between them, between Gerard’s spread legs to rub teasingly over the beautiful boy's tight pink hole. **

**"Oh God..."**

**Gerard breathed, his eyes rolling back slightly. No one had touched him there in so long...well, apart from himself of course, and this was _totally_ different. _So_ much better. **

**"Please Frankie..."**

**He begged, trying to push down onto Frank’s digits. **

**"More, pleeease?"**

**Frank smirked into the darkness, then slowly pressed 2 fingers in through the tight muscle. Gerard gasped, his body tensing for a moment before he forced himself to relax. He needed this so badly. A drawn out moan escaped his lips as Frank’s fingers pushed all the way into him, curling up to rub against Gerard’s prostate on the first try. Frank grinned. **

**"There baby?"**

**He asked teasingly as he moved his body down Gerard’s until he was eye level with the boy's little pink cock. He had to admit, he had a thing for guys with small cocks...it seemed that Gerard was even more perfect than he could’ve imagined. He leaned in and took Gerard’s hard dick into his mouth, suckling on it as he continued to finger the boy open. Gerard was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, and Frank just couldn’t get enough. He quickly moved onto 3 fingers, twisting and scissoring them to stretch Gerard open as he sucked happily on the boy's perfect little cock.**

**Gerard couldn’t take much more. If Frank didn’t stop soon, he was gonna cum down the man's throat. **

**"FFFrank..."**

**He moaned, pulling his hands out of the sheets and grabbing at Frank’s hair, trying to pull him off. Frank looked up, his lips still around Gerard’s shaft. Gerard whined needily. **

**"Pleeeease."**

**Frank pulled off with a soft pop and smirked up at the trembling boy beneath him. **

**"You need something baby?...want me to fuck your pretty little brains out?..."**

**Gerard whined again, nodding furiously. Frank chuckled as he started to move back up Gerard’s body, kissing, licking and nipping all the way back up to his lips. He kissed him firmly for a moment as he withdrew his fingers from Gerard’s hot body. Gerard gasped, his eyes fluttering. Frank grinned.**

**"Lube?"**

**Gerard blushed and pointed to the top drawer of his nightstand. Frank smirked and reached over, opening the drawer and retrieving the half empty bottle. He popped the cap and squirted a large dollop of the clear gel into his palm before tossing the bottle back in the drawer and giving his long, thick cock a couple of slow strokes. Gerard closed his eyes for fear of coming there and then...and then, Frank was lining up and pushing in. Gerard’s eyes flew open and a whimper escaped his kiss swollen lips...Frank was bigger than anyone he’d ever been with, and _considerably_ bigger than Matt. His eyes watered and he squeezed them shut, biting down on his bottom lip. Frank stilled, no more than a couple of inches in. He brought one hand up to gently brush Gerard’s sweat-damp hair from his face as he softly cooed to him. **

**"Shh baby, take your time. I won’t move till you tell me..."**

**Gerard whimpered, a tear slipping from his eye as he opened them to look up into Frank’s gorgeous, kind eyes. Frank smiled softly down at him as he tried to relax and just breathe...it was easier said than done. His whole body was trembling...but he wasn’t about to give up. After a minute or 2, he shifted his hips experimentally. The pain was still there, but it was definitely less. He swallowed heavily, then nodded for Frank to move. **

**"You sure?..."**

**Gerard nodded again and Frank smiled, then started to push the rest of the way inside. Gerard whimpered slightly still, but it was getting better. Frank kissed Gerard tenderly as, inch by inch, he sunk deeper into the boy's tight little ass. Gerard clung on to him, breaths coming in short, sharp little pants until, finally, Frank was all the was in, his hips pressed to Gerard’s pale backside as the younger boy's legs wrapped around his waist loosely. **

**"Just tell me when baby."**

**Frank murmured, pressing soft kisses all over Gerard’s red face. Gerard smiled weakly, taking a few calming breaths before nodding. **

**"I’m r-ready Frank."**

**Frank smiled down at him as he slowly pulled back a little, then pushed back in. Gerard was so incredibly tight that Frank wasn’t sure how he hadn’t cum in him already, but he was determined to make this last...for the both of them. Gerard let out little "oh"s and "ah"s as Frank started up a slow, but deep rhythm. It was starting to feel good, and Gerard was starting to get more vocal. He had completely forgotten that Robert was asleep right next door...but Robert _wasn’t_ asleep, not any more at least; he just had earbuds in to drown out the noise.**

**Frank’s inked fingers gripped firmly onto Gerard’s thighs as he started to speed up his thrusts, his eyes open so he could watch as the ecstasy filled the boy's pretty face below him. Gerard’s cheeks were red, his eyelashes fluttering and his mouth in a perfect O as he panted and moaned...he was the most beautiful creature Frank had ever seen.**

**Frank lifted Gerard’s right leg up higher, adjusting his angle and pushing in even deeper. Gerard let out a loud, wanton moan as Frank’s huge cock slammed into his prostate.**

**"AHHHH...YESSSS!"**

**Frank grinned and continued to fuck into Gerard at the same angle, hitting the boy's spot time after time. They were both getting close now; they couldn’t hold on much longer. Frank slipped his free hand in between them to wrap his fingers around Gerard’s hard little cock. Gerard’s eyes flew open as a loud moan escaped his lips. Frank grinned down at him as he started to jerk him off at the same rhythm as he was fucking him...which was becoming really hard and fast now...he wasn’t going to last. Suddenly, Gerard was cumming; hot white streams covering his stomach and Frank’s hand, his eyes rolling back, his body arching and his walls tightening deliciously around Frank’s cock. And that was it, Frank was cumming too; painting Gerard’s inner walls with his seed as he let out an almost animalistic groan of pleasure, before collapsing down onto Gerard and panting for a minute or 3. **

**They were both exhausted, but deliriously happy. Once he’d caught his breath, Frank carefully pulled out with a wince at his oversensitivity, which Gerard shared, and moved to lay next to his beautiful boy, their eyes meeting and soft smiles touching their lips. **

**"Are you Ok?"**

**Frank asked quietly as he reached up to brush Gerard’s damp hair from his face again. Gerard smiled and nodded. **

**"It’s been a while. I think I’ll be sore in the morning. **

**Frank chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. **

**"Where’s the bathroom? I’ll grab a cloth for you."**

**He glanced down at Gerard’s belly and the slowly drying cum. Gerard giggled. **

**"Just across the hall. The 1 with the blue door."**

**Frank smiled and kissed him, saying he’d be back in a minute. But by the time he returned with a damp cloth after giving himself a quick wipe, Gerard was fast asleep. Frank chuckled and carefully cleaned up the mess they’d made, before dropping the cloth into a laundry basket in the corner and climbing into the bed to wrap himself around the boy he’d grown to love so deeply after such a short period of time. He pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes, smiling as Gerard snuggled in closer to his body. Before long, Frank had joined Gerard in the land of peaceful dreams.**

**The next morning, Gerard woke up to an empty bed. His lip started to shake slightly until he spotted the note Frank had left on his pillow. He picked it up. It read: **

** _Gee, sorry I couldn’t stay, but I have to go visit my mom in hospital. I waned to wake you up with a kiss soooo bad, but you looked so happy and peaceful that I just couldn’t disturb you. I’ll call you later. Have a great day beautiful. I love you. Remember Monty Python ;)_ **

**Gerard smiled wide, holding the note to his chest. **

**"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition."**

**He murmured with a giggle, before stretching and climbing out of bed to start his day. **

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so here’s more fun and games for you...enjoy.
> 
> Remember, Gerard who missed the train, **and Gerard who caught the train**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_ “And above it all the butterfly effect. The sure knowledge that the entire life of a human being is like a single day in that human's life: unplannable, unpredictable, governed by the hidden tides of chaotic factors and buffered by butterfly wings."_

_― Dan Simmons, The Hollow Man_

……………

Matt had gone away on a research trip to a little town called Wilmington in Vermont. He had asked Gerard to go of course, but he couldn’t; he had 2 jobs to hold down after all.   
Gerard was working almost non stop and he was exhausted. He would get home at nearly midnight every Monday to Friday, and would basically collapse into bed till he had to get up the next day, either for work or to do shopping. He barely had time or energy to even eat.

It was late Thursday evening, about 10 o’clock, and Gerard was serving a group of particularly obnoxious customers. It was a table of 5 loud middle aged men in business suits, apparently celebrating a financial win of some kind...but Gerard didn’t care enough to find out any details. Gerard’s boss, Greg, had taken quite a shine to him and was more than happy to let him wear 1 of his little black skirts to work if he wanted...this particular night however, he wished he’d worn pants instead. 

So far, he’d been called "girly" twice, had his ass smacked once and pinched twice...though he’d not been quick enough to see who by, or he would’ve had them thrown out, and now one of the men at his worst table so far was trying to hit on him. He didn’t need this.

"So, what do you do when you’re not here serving fancy fish?"

Gerard fought the urge to roll his eyes, but it was becoming almost impossible now.

"Well..."

He began, leaning in and smiling wryly.

"I get up at about 6 in the morning to go work in a café til 3, then I come here and work til 11 at night, then go home. If I have any energy left after that, I have to give my boyfriend a blowjob..."

He nodded toward the stunned man's tuna dish.

"Do you want any mayonnaise with that?"

The man swallowed and shook his head, looking down as his friends all started to laugh at his expense. Gerard offered a smile, then walked away. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he said, but they’d pushed him to the limit tonight...he just hoped they didn’t make a complaint.

Heading toward the hostess' station, he felt suddenly dizzy. His vision blurred and his hearing went alarmingly muffled. He staggered to the right and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the edge of one of the other tables. One of the occupants reached out his hand to steady the light-headed waiter.

"Are you Ok?..."

He said, standing up and helping Gerard to sit in his vacated seat. Gerard blinked rapidly, taking deep breaths for a moment before looking up to meet the kind man's eyes.

"Thank you. I’m ok."

He tried to stand, but the customer shook his head.

"Take a break, you look shattered."

One of the other members of the waiting team, a girl called Abigail, saw what was happening and walked over.

"Gee, you Ok?"

Gerard looked at her with a smile, he was still feeling a bit dizzy, but not as bad as he _had_ been.

"I’m fine Abi. I skipped dinner is all."

Abigail frowned.

"Well that’s no good. I’m gonna call you a cab, then I’ll handle your tables for you. I’ll put your tips in your locker for you for tomorrow...Ok?"

Gerard sighed, looking down at his hands.

"Do I have a choice?"

Abigail chuckled.

"Nope. Now, you stay put and I’ll go grab your stuff and call you that cab."

Gerard looked up with a thankful smile.

"Thanks Abi. You’re the best."

*

Ten minutes later, after being scolded by Greg for not eating, and being told to take the next day off _with pay_, Gerard was bundled into a cab, that Greg paid for, and sent home to rest. Greg said he would deliver Gerard’s tips to him personally the next day, so he really had nothing to moan about...only the fact that he was going home to an empty apartment of course.

It was a few minutes to 11 when he finally flopped onto his bed, exhausted...and kind of curious. He’d gone all day without a proper meal before, but he’d never fainted...why did he _this_ time?

……

**Gerard was finally opening his gallery. His dreams were at last coming true. **

**He had spent the last few days arranging the opening, promoting it, and helping Simon set up his first ever show. **   
**Simon's pictures were amazing, and added a certain clarity and realism to the exhibition, that had been lacking without them. He tended to specialise in close-ups and striking colours, and several of his pictures were of people with amazingly detailed tattoos covering their skin. He’d revealed to Gerard when he brought out the first of these pieces, that most of the tattoos in his works had been done by Frank…that made Gerard smile. He knew that Frank was a tattoo artist, but he hadn’t been aware of just how good he actually was...Frank wasn’t one to blow his own horn after all; there were other things he was _much_ better at blowing.**

**Gerard was wearing a floor length black silk gown, and had his bright red hair twisted and tied to 1 side, with a darker red rose in the band. He looked beautiful, and Frank was paying more attention to him than any of the art on the walls. **

**There were journalists and photographers recording the event, which appeared to be a raging success, and caterers flitting around with trays of champagne, fruit juices and canapés. Everyone appeared to be having a great time.**

**Gerard had been a little tense at the start of the evening; nerves over whether anyone would even turn up being at the forefront of his mind, closely followed by his ever present anxiety of crowded spaces if people _did_ show up...but as the evening went on, he started to relax. He’d been interviewed by 2 local newspapers and a somewhat prestigious art magazine, all with Frank holding his hand for reassurance, and now he was doing the rounds, talking to his artist friends who's work was being displayed, and to all the people there to view, or in some cases even _buy_ paintings, sculptures, drawings or photographs. **   
**He was just getting into his stride, when the proverbial wheels came off his night. There, across the room by the front entrance...was Matt.**

**Taking a glance to where Frank was currently engaged in a lively debate with one of the artists, over colour verses black and white tattoos, Gerard sighed heavily, then made his way over to where his ex was stood watching him. **

**"Matt, what’re you doing here?"**

**Gerard said in a hushed and annoyed tone. Matt offered a smile, that wasn’t returned. He sighed. **

**"I had to see you. You look beautiful by the way."**

**Gerard rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to be in this conversation. He ignored Matt's compliment.**

**"How did you know about this?"**

**Gerard waved his hand at the room without looking back. **

**"Friend of a friend works for the caterer...it doesn’t matter. Look Gee..."**

**Gerard frowned, Matt had lost the right to call him that. **

**"I miss you. I’m not seeing Jamie anymore...I’m not seeing _anyone_. Are...are you?"**

**Gerard glanced over to where Frank was now stood with Simon...looking right at him. Gerard sent him a pained smile before turning back to face Matt. **

**"Yes, I am. I’m happy Matt. I’ve got a lovely boyfriend who doesn’t cheat on me, and I’ve got _this_ place. You shouldn’t have come."**

**Matt frowned slightly. **

**"How long have you been seeing this Iero character?...hmm?"**

**Gerard frowned now. **

**"How do you know his name?...I never said it."**

**"Friend of a friend, like I said. So, how long?"**

**Gerard was getting really annoyed now...and hot. Too many people. **

**"Let's go outside, we can’t talk in here..."**

**He turned and headed out the front door, trusting that Matt would follow. The cool crisp late October breeze felt good on his skin after being surrounded by so many people for the last couple of hours, he knew he’d be feeling cold soon though, so he had to make this quick. **

**"It doesn’t matter how long I’ve been with Frank, not to you. Nothing I do has anything to do with you now, and it never will again."**

**"Please Gee..."**

**Matt reached for Gerard’s hand, but Gerard tensed and pulled away. **

**"No Matt. We’re over. That’s it..."**

**He sighed heavily, turning his head to peep through the open door...but he couldn’t see Frank. He looked back at Matt. **

**"I want you to go now, leave and don’t look back. If you ever really loved me...then go."**

**Matt sighed dejectedly, then swallowed and nodded. **

**"Ok Gee, I’ll go. I really am proud of what you’ve done here by the way...you’re gonna have artists lining up to show their work here..."**

**He leaned in without warning and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. It lasted just a second before Gerard pulled back, scowling. Matt grinned.**

**"Good bye Gee."**

**Then he turned and walked away, leaving Gerard standing stunned on the sidewalk. Gerard blinked in confusion, then shook his head before turning to go back inside to find Frank. As he turned though, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to reach out for the doorframe, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for it to pass. The sounds around him seemed muffled and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. **

**"Gee? Are you ok?"**

**Gerard opened his eyes to see Simon stood in front of him with a concerned look on his face. He took a breath, then nodded...the spell had passed. **

**"I’m ok, just didn’t eat dinner in all the rush tonight..."**

**He looked around Simon into the gallery, then back at the long haired, bearded and tattooed photographer with a questioning expression. **

**"Where's Frank?"**

**Simon sighed, taking Gerard’s arm and leading him over to one of the chairs they had placed outside. He sat him down. **

**"He had to go. He’s gotta go out of town early tomorrow. He said he’d call you..."**

**Gerard was about to ask why Frank hadn’t told him this himself, when Simon continued. **

**"Stay here, I’ll grab you a drink and some of those salmon things, if there’s any left."**

**Then he turned and went back inside, leaving Gerard alone with his thoughts. **

……

The next day, at a little after 2 in the afternoon, Gerard phoned Matt. He was sat on the couch wearing a pair of jeans, and one of Matt's faded and baggy hoodies with the older man's college football team's logo on the front...Go Tartans. Gerard wasn’t a huge fan of football, in fact he’d never played or watched a game in his life...but the hoodie was warm and it smelled of Matt, even after it had been through the wash. It took 3 attempts before Gerard’s call was finally answered.

"Hi babe. Sorry, I was in the shower."

Gerard giggled.

"That’s ok. How’s the research going? Finding what you need?"

Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, for the most part. How are you? Anything exciting happen?"

Gerard chewed on his lip for a moment, glancing to the table next to him.

"Yes actually. I was at work last night and..."

There was a loud noise from Matt's end of the line; a shout of:

"FUCK!..."

Followed by 2 heavy sounding bangs and another:

"FUCK!"

"Oh my God!..."

Gerard exclaimed.

"What the Hell was that?"

"Uh, I think it’s next door. I think they’re engaging in some kinky-ass shit...I might go introduce myself later..."

Gerard giggled, shaking his head cause he knew Matt was joking. There was more swearing down the line, then what sounded like a knocking.

"Shit, I gotta go babe. That’s probably my contact. I’ll call you later, yeah?"

Gerard sighed.

"Yeah. I had something to tell you, but if you gotta go."

"I’m sorry baby. I’ll make it up to you, I swear."

"Ok Matt. Bye..."

The line went dead and Gerard sighed, reaching over to the table to pick up the little white stick he’d put there before making the call.

"I just wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant. That’s all. Nothing important."

He muttered bitterly, standing up and walking through to the bedroom to take a nap.

*

"What the _fuck_ Jamie?..."

Matt demanded angrily after hanging up his phone.

"I’m talking to Gerard on the phone and you come in here screeching the place down...what the Hell are you trying to do?"

Jamie looked up from rubbing his big toe gingerly, 1 eyebrow raised.

"I stubbed my toe on the bathtub...thanks for the concern..."

He looked back down, quickly becoming convinced that he might’ve broken his toe.

"And I’m _trying_ to be your boyfriend..."

He said, looking up again.

"But something tells me that can’t happen. Something tells me the position is already filled, and that it’s not gonna be vacant any time soon...am I right?..."

Matt chewed his bottom lip, looking down to avoid Jamie’s upset expression. He didn’t want to answer him.

"No answer...perfect..."

Jamie started grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into his bag before pulling on his sneakers carefully.

"Ouch!..."

He was annoyed, and his possibly broken toe was just making it worse. He grabbed his coat and struggled into it as Matt sat on the end of the bed, just watching him.

"You know, my mom always told me never to go back if something doesn’t work the 1st time, and I think she’s right. I’m gonna tell all my friends not to go back...it’s just not worth the trouble..."

He headed toward the hotel room door, his bag over his shoulder. He looked back 1 more time before leaving.

"Don’t call me for a while...actually, don’t call me at at all. Good bye Matt."

And then he was gone, and Matt was alone. Somehow, Matt wasn’t all that sad it was over.

*

Matt had stayed in the hotel alone for just one night, then headed back to New York. He’d arrived back in Brooklyn at a little after 2 in the afternoon on Saturday, and headed straight for the Line Up Bar to meet his best friend Ryan for a chat. They sat opposite each other, each with a pint in their hand.

"I finished it."

Matt said proudly.

"The book? That’s great Matt, congratulations."

Matt scoffed.

"Not the _book_ Ryan. I’m a novelist, I’ll never finish the book....no, the affair. The sordid affair with Jamie. I ended it in Vermont. Its over..."

He grinned wide.

"It’s a relief really, like a load off my mind, y' know?"

Ryan took a sip of his beer, nodding in understanding.

"It’s for the best, especially if you really want to keep hold of Gerard. He’s a keeper, that 1..."

Matt nodded.

"How did Jamie take it?"

"Oh well, he was upset, of course...but he knew it was for the best."

He knew he’d just lied through his teeth to his best friend, but he wasn’t all that bothered by it...it wasn’t like Ryan would ever meet Jamie, so what did it matter? He was slightly disturbed by how easy he found lying these days, but again, why worry?

After chatting for a while more and downing another couple of pints each, they said good bye and each headed home. Matt was excited to see Gerard, more than he had been in quite a while now, so he stopped at Opalia Flowers for a bunch of red roses, then rushed back to the apartment. However, when he arrived home, Gerard wasn’t there.

*

At that moment, Gerard was sitting in Robert’s living room, where he’d been since they got back from their weekly yoga class...talking about his current condition.

"So he doesn’t know he’s going to be a dad?"

Gerard shook his head, looking down to his fingers, clasped together in his lap.

"I tried to tell him, but it wasn’t the right time..."

He sighed heavily.

"I don’t know when it _will_ be."

Robert got up from his chair to go cuddle Gerard on the couch. He wrapped his friend up in his arms and hushed him softly.

"Shh. Sweetie, its gonna be ok. You’re gonna have a baby! How amazing is that?!...If Matt doesn’t jump for joy when you tell him, then he’s a dick."

Gerard giggled despite himself, and extracted himself from Robert’s arms.

"Well _I_ can’t have a drink to celebrate...not that I would of course... but _you_ can..."

He walked over to Robert’s liquor cabinet and pulled out an unopened bottle of brandy.

"Brandy?"

"Ew no..."

Robert said, screwing his face up in disgust.

"That shit makes me hurl. There should be some vodka at the back, I’ll have a shot of that."

Gerard put the brandy back, something niggling at the back of his mind suddenly, then pulled out the vodka and a shot glass. He poured a shot for Robert, and was _sorely_ tempted to drink it himself...but he didn’t, now was not the time to go falling off the wagon.

*

After another couple of hours catching up, and Gerard finally headed home. He thought he was going back to an empty apartment, as he wasn’t expecting Matt back before Monday, but when he walked in, he was shocked to see a large bunch of red roses in a vase on the coffee table. He frowned slightly, recalling a conversation he’d overheard at work on Thursday. There’d been a couple arguing at 1 of his tables, the woman questioning why her boyfriend had brought her flowers that day;

_"What did you do? You only ever bring me flowers if you’ve done something wrong."_

_"This is just perfect..."_

_The man huffed._

_"I bring you roses in a fit of, of...romance..."_

_"See! You couldn’t even think of the word."_

Gerard wondered if that was true of _all_ men; did they _all_ only bring their significant others flowers when they’d been naughty?...were gay men different?...was Matt?

"Matt? Are you home?"

He called as he took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. Matt appeared from the bedroom with a big grin, crossing the room quickly to wrap Gerard up in a hug, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around...making him giggle.

"I missed you baby. I couldn’t wait til Monday."

Matt said as he set Gerard back on his feet, holding him close and burying his face in the younger man’s hair. Gerard sighed happily, forgetting his worries about the flowers.

"I missed you too. I wish I could’ve gone with you. Did you take any pictures? The town looks so pretty from what I could find online."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut; the only pictures he’d taken while he was away, were of Jamie wearing very little. He kept them in a file on his phone called: Snakes and Spiders, cause he knew Gerard would never dare open it. There were over 100 pictures of Jamie on there, and several intimate videos too...he wasn’t sure if he was ready to delete them just yet.

"No baby, I’m sorry. The camera on my phone isn’t working right."

"Oh well, maybe we can go there together one day, and you can show me around. That’ll be better than photos anyway."

Matt smiled, pressing a kiss to Gerard’s soft pink lips.

"That sounds like a great idea to me..."

He grinned, his eyes darkening as his fingers dug gently into Gerard’s hips.

"Now, how about we go to the bedroom and you show me just how much you’ve missed me, yeah?"

Gerard giggled, his cheeks pinking.

"Sounds good to me."

He extracted himself from Matt's embrace and took his hand, leading him through to their bedroom and closing the door with a soft click; he really _had_ missed him.

*

About 2 hours later, Gerard was laying with his head on Matt's bare chest, naked and satisfied. They’d gone 3 rounds plus blowjobs and fingering, and now they were both exhausted. Matt was smoking a cigarette while Gerard just breathed deeply, sweat shining on his pale skin as cum dried on his stomach, chest, face and even in his hair...he would _definitely_ need a shower before he let himself sleep.

"You know, it’s nearly 3 months since we did that."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, breathing smoke out of his nose.

"What?"

"Yeah, 3 months; almost to the day."

"Almost to the day?!..."

Matt dropped his death stick in the empty beer can on his nightstand.

"Are you keeping count or something?"

Gerard sat up, turning to sit cross legged facing his boyfriend. He shook his head, looking down.

"No, I just realised is all. I missed it...didn’t you?"

Matt sighed, reaching up to tip Gerard’s chin up with his fingertips, so he could look into his pretty hazel eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"Of _course_ I did, I guess we’ve both just been busy. We need to make time for this...for us."

Gerard smiled softly, nodding before moving to lay back down, cuddling into Matt's side, his head on the older man's chest, fingers drawing random patterns in the drying sweat on his tanned skin. After a couple of minutes, he looked up with big, curious eyes.

"Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby."

Matt carded his fingers through Gerard’s damp hair, listening to whatever his baby had to say...he had a lot of making up to do after all.

"You remember the day after I lost my job?..."

Matt nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"And do you remember I asked you why I found a brandy glass in the laundry basket?"

Matt's mouth went dry suddenly, his throat closing up. 

"Err..."

He feigned amnesia on the subject. Gerard took a breath, sitting up to face Matt again.

"Well I’m _sure_ I saw 2 glasses out when I got home from the hospital, but you said the glass in the laundry was probably Robert..."

He prompted. Matt gave what he hoped was a confused look and Gerard frowned.

"Robert doesn’t _drink_ brandy Matt...it makes him sick."

Matt sat up, tilting his head.

"What are you saying?..."

Gerard huffed, kind of wishing he’d kept his mouth shut now.

"Are you implying that I’m _sleeping with a brandy drinker_?...Hmm?"

Gerard bit his lip, looking down. That’s not what he’d meant, not exactly anyway.

"I was only asking."

"No, you don’t _ask_..."

Matt spat, climbing off the bed and grabbing his jeans, pulling them back on.

"You _imply_, not so subtlety might I add..."

He pulled on his discarded shirt and slammed his feet into his boots.

"So thank you. Thank you for ruining what _was_ a lovely moment...."

He picked up his wallet and opened the bedroom door.

"I’m going out. Don’t wait up."

Then he slammed the bedroom door and Gerard was alone, shocked and confused over how things had gone so bad, so quick. He sighed, getting up and heading into the bathroom to shower...he’d make up with Matt tomorrow, it wasn’t the end of the world after all.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than planned, but here's another chapter...enjoy.
> 
> Remember, Gerard who missed the train, **and Gerard who caught the train**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_ “There is not one certain future, that much i know. Each of our lives creates what is to come. The universe is not a clock that has been set to run in one direction. It is a maze, a giant puzzle that changes and grows each time a player takes one path over another. Every time you make a choice, you make the future.” _

_― Brittney Ryan, The Legend of Holly Claus_

……………

**It was more than a week since the gallery opening and Gerard hadn’t seen or heard from Frank even once. Of course, he hadn’t had the guts to try calling him either, thinking that he’d maybe done something wrong...so at this rate, he was going to be sitting waiting by the phone until Frank decided to drop back into his life.**

**Gerard was sitting in the office at the back of his gallery, when Robert walked in with a big grin on his face and a paper bag in his hand containing take out from their favourite local restaurant, a vegan place called Red Bamboo that was luckily just half a block away. He set the bag down and pulled out 2 bowls of vegetable tempura, a bottle of blood orange mineral water for himself and a steaming travel mug of hot peppermint tea for Gerard.**

**"I thought you might be hungry. You didn’t eat breakfast this morning, did you."**

**He said in an accusatory tone, 1 eyebrow raised for effect. Gerard rolled his eyes, picking up his tea and taking a sip. **

**"I’m ok, _mom_..."**

**He snarked back, but without any venom...he knew Robert was just being a good friend. **

**"...but thanks..."**

**He took another sip before putting down the plastic mug and reaching for his food, peeling off the lid and inhaling the wonderful scent. **

**"Mmmm..."**

**He hummed happily, then looked up at Robert, who was sat on the corner of his desk, chewing contentedly on a piece of sweet potato. **

**"Tell me you didn’t come all this way just to bring me lunch. Don’t you have work today?"**

**Robert swallowed and shook his head. **

**"Nah, Becka's covering for me. I told her you needed cheering up."**

**Gerard smiled at that, he’d always liked Becka. Robert and the small Scottish girl worked together at a local care home for the elderly...1 of the _good_ ones...and he’d introduced Gerard to her during a Christmas party they’d all ended up at a couple of years back. It had been an instant like from both of them, though Becka had taken an instant _dislike_ to Matt...so apparently she was a very good judge of character. **

**"That was nice of her. How is she these days?...I haven’t seen her in awhile."**

**Robert grinned...obviously he had gossip. **

**"Well, she’s 4 and a half months pregnant, and planning to get married to Tommy in January...she said you’re invited."**

**Gerard’s eyes went wide, a grin spreading on his face. **

**"Oh my God! That’s amazing. Tell her congratulations from me, and I’d _love_ to come..."**

**He picked up a piece of broccoli and popped it in his mouth, then realised that Robert hadn’t answered his previous question...not completely anyway. He chewed then swallowed his bite. **

**"You didn’t say; why’d you come into the city?...not just to see me, surely."**

**Robert sighed, looking down guiltily. Now Gerard _really_ wanted to know. **

**"I..."**

**Robert fiddled with the edge of his bowl to distract himself, then he looked up. **

**"I saw Frank. I guess he’s back from his trip..."**

**From the look on Gerard’s face, he knew they hadn’t spoken yet, but he had to ask. **

**"Still no word from him?..."**

**Gerard shook his head, looking down and pushing his bowl away; he’d kind of lost his appetite now. **

**"Well maybe he lost his phone, or maybe he's waiting for you to call him. Why _don’t_ you call him?"**

**Gerard sighed loudly, throwing his head back and breathing deeply at the ceiling for a moment. **

**"Robert, stop..."**

**He said, looking at his best friend again, exhaustion in his eyes. **

**"Do you think I haven’t thought of all the possible reasons why he wouldn’t call? I think it’s pretty obvious; he’s had enough of me. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I just didn’t think it would be quite so soon."**

**Robert scoffed. **

**"Had _enough_ of you?!...are you joking?...that guy's _crazy_ about you. Can’t you tell?"**

**Gerard sighed, looking down at his hands. **

**"Not right now, no."**

**Robert frowned, he hated seen Gerard so down. He got up and moved around the table, pulling Gerard’s wheelie chair out and plonking himself right in his friend's lap, surprising a squeak out of him. **

**"Look Gee, you are beautiful and smart and funny and _hella_ sexy...and Frank _wants_ you. Just call him, Ok?"**

**Gerard sighed and nodded, offering a tiny smile. **

**"Ok Robert, I’ll call."**

**Robert beamed and planted a big wet kiss on Gerard’s lips before standing up and walking back around the dest. **

**"Well that’s good, my work here is done. I’m off to buy shoes..."**

**He picked up his empty bowl and dumped it in the trash, then grabbed his mineral water and headed to the office door. **

**"See you at home. Love you Gee."**

**He blew Gerard a kiss, which he returned, and then was gone. Gerard sighed, taking a big sip of his now cooling tea and eyeing his cellphone dubiously. He’d said he would call, but that was easier said, than done. **

**He picked up his phone and started to dial. He dialled the first 3 numbers, then hit cancel. He took a breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before trying again...he opened his eyes. This time, he dialled all but the last number...then hit cancel, cursing himself under his breath before getting up and grabbing his coat, pulling it on and stuffing his cell, keys and wallet into his pockets and leaving his office. He needed some air, and space to think. **   
**Walking out into the main part of the gallery, he saw his assistant Lee busy straightening an abstract picture of a wolf on the left-hand wall. **

**"Hey Lee, I’m going out for a bit. Anything you want?"**

**Lee shook their head, blonde curls shimmering in the light. **

**"No thanks Gerard, I’m good."**

**"K, I won’t be long. I’ve got my cell if you need me."**

**Lee grinned and went back to work, and Gerard headed out into the cold city. **

*

**Gerard had been walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets for about 25 minutes, when he turned a corner and crashed straight into someone, spilling their coffee all over them. **

**"Oh my God. I’m _so_ sorry."**

**He gushed, eyes wide as he stared at the coffee dripping down the man's front. **

**"Gee?..."**

**Gerard looked up and lost all ability to speak. There in front of him, looking exactly how he remembered him, was Frank. He opened his mouth to say..._something...anything_...but nothing came out. Luckily, Frank came to his rescue. **

**"I wanted to call you. I even did that thing where you dial all but the last number..."**

**Frank chuckled at himself, and Gerard giggled, cheeks pink. Frank reached up hesitantly to tuck Gerard’s unruly red hair behind his ear. Gerard leaned into the touch, craving the contact. **

**"I _should’ve_ called you. I missed you."**

**Gerard smiled softly, practically purring as Frank’s hand remained on his cheek. **

**"I missed you too..."**

**Gerard finally found his voice, even if it _did_ sound small and shaky. Frank grinned, wrapping his arm around Gerard and pulling the younger man into his chest, pressing their lips together softly. His hand moved from Gerard’s cheek to his hair, tangling in the silky strands and pulling slightly, drawing a small moan from the boy's pink lips. Frank grinned into the kiss, deepening it for a minute before coming up for air, pressing his forehead against Gerard’s and staring into his pretty eyes. **

**"Do you wanna go somewhere? I think there’s a hotel round the corner."**

**Gerard said, surprising himself slightly with his confidence. Frank sighed, smiling...but it held regret. **

**"I wish I could..."**

**"But?"**

**Frank chuckled softly, then pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips. **

**"_But_, I’ve gotta go see my ma in the hospital. I’ve just spent the morning trying to find her a home for when she gets out; she can’t live by herself anymore."**

**"Oh..."**

**Gerard smiled sadly in understanding. **

**"I could come with you, if you like?"**

**"Yeah?..."**

**Frank grinned, then sighed; his smile slipping. **

**"Well, maybe not. She’s really frail right now..."**

**He went to say more, but Gerard hushed him with a soft kiss. **

**"It’s Ok, another time maybe."**

**Frank smiled again, cupping Gerard’s soft cheek in his palm. **

**"Definitely. I wanna see you though, are you free tonight? Me and the guys from the parlour are going out for food, you could come with...if you want?..."**

**Gerard hesitated and Frank took that as a no. **

**"You don’t have to."**

**"No no, I’d like to."**

**Gerard said with a smile. Frank smiled back. **

**"Cool. Pick you up at 8?"**

**"Ok."**

**Frank grinned, leaning back in to kiss Gerard’s lips 1 more time. **

**"God, I could do this all day."**

**"But you gotta go."**

**"Yeah, I do. But I’ll see you at 8."**

**"I’ll be waiting."**

**Frank grinned. **

**"Later Gee."**

**"Later Frankie. Remember Monty Python."**

**Frank grinned and winked at him, then turned to walk away. Gerard chuckled, a new spring in his step as he headed back to work, 100% happier than when he’d left. **

*

**It was a few minutes before 8 when Frank showed up. He was wearing smart black jeans, a black button down shirt and a red tie...but the second he saw Gerard in his tight black leather jeans that looked painted on, and his fluffy pink sweater, all suave words and smooth lines vanished from his head. He stood there wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Gerard giggled, stepping outside and closing the door. **

**"Well, I’ll take that as a good reaction...shall we go?"**

**"Go?...oh err...yeah, let’s go..."**

**Frank finally got his brain into gear, taking Gerard’s arm as they headed down the steps and over to his car. He opened the passenger door and ushered Gerard inside. Gerard smiled softly, slipping into the seat and fastening his seatbelt as Frank shut the door then headed around the car to the driver's side. Once in, Frank started the car before turning to look at the stunning red head. **

**"You look beautiful by the way. I mean, you _always_ look gorgeous, but tonight you just look like an angel...like, you’re glowing."**

**Gerard smiled wide, his cheeks pinking at the compliment. **

**"Thank you Frank, you’re not looking so bad yourself..."**

**He giggled softly. **

**"Shall we?"**

**Frank raised an eyebrow in question, then realised what Gerard meant and laughed, putting the car into gear and heading off into the night. **

**The restaurant they went to was a lovely American place called Blue Ribbon. There were solid wooden floors, an exposed red brick wall and a high ceiling; Gerard thought it was very aesthetically pleasing. **   
**He’d met a couple of Frank’s tattoo artist friends at the gallery launch, but the others were all new to him. They were all heavily tattooed of course, and all but 1 of them had a beard...but they weren’t as rough and ready as Gerard had imagined they might be, 1 of them even informed Gerard that he’d studied fine art in Europe before he moved to New York..._that_ was certainly a shock. **

**The night was filled with good food, good laughs and good conversations...and by the end of it, Gerard felt sure that he’d made at least a _couple_ of good friends. Saying goodnight to the guys, Gerard and Frank got back in the car and headed back to Gerard’s place...they need to be alone together again; they’d missed it a lot. **

**When they got to Gerard’s room, tripping over his shoes just inside the door and giggling quietly, it wasn’t long before they were both naked, fingers and tongues reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies as they let all the love they felt for each other flow between them. They made love time and again, till the sun started to peek over the horizon. Gerard knew that he could never be happier than when he was in Frank’s arms, their bodies twined together in love and lust. **

……

Gerard got home from work at Olmsted at just after 11. He was exhausted and ready to sleep, but first he decided to check his emails. He sat down on the couch, tucking his feet up beneath his bottom and grabbing his iPad off the coffee table. He logged into his email, and his eyes went wide...there was an email from someone offering him an interview. Funny thing was, that he didn’t recognise the name or remember applying for said job. There was a number to call, so Gerard decided that he’d call it first thing tomorrow and find out what this was about. He yawned...guess it was time for bed.

Putting his iPad back on the table, Gerard got up and headed quietly through to the bedroom; he didn’t want to wake Matt up if he was sleeping already...which apparently he was. Sighing sadly, cause things had been kind of tense between them since their argument a week ago, and he really needed to clear the air, Gerard quietly got undressed, brushed his teeth in the bathroom without turning on the light, then climbed into bed, snuggling tentatively into Matt's side. Matt shifted, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and causing a big smile to spread on Gerard’s lips. Maybe things were gonna be ok after all.

*

The next morning, Gerard woke up to an empty bed...so much for clearing the air. He got up, shivering slightly at the October chill, and walked into the bathroom. He took his morning piss, then flushed and washed his hands before returning to the bedroom to grab one of Matt's baggy hoodies. He pulled it on and headed through to the living room, where he saw Matt sitting at his messy desk by the window, typing away on his laptop and not even bothering to look up.

"Morning."

Gerard said softly, walking over to stand a couple of feet away. Matt looked up and smiled slightly.

"Morning babe, you sleep well?"

Gerard smiled.

"Not bad, you?"

"Yeah, not bad. Sorry I was asleep when you got in, how was work?"

"Long..."

Gerard sighed, smiling wryly.

"But I checked my emails when I got home, and I’ve got an interview for a gallery job. I don’t even remember applying for it, but I’m not complaining. I just have to call the manager to arrange a time."

Matt grinned.

"That’s amazing babe, you’re a shoe-in I bet...I mean if they asked you to an interview, then they _gotta_ love you already, right?"

Gerard shrugged, he wasn’t convinced.

"I guess. I’m gonna grab a coffee, then call. You want a cup?"

"Nah babe..."

Matt picked up his cup, that Gerard hadn’t seen hiding behind a pile of papers.

"I’m set."

Gerard smiled and turned away, heading for the kitchen. Once he had his mug in hand, he walked back to the bedroom, grabbing his iPad and noting that Matt didn’t look up from his writing as he passed. Gerard closed the bedroom door and set his mug down on the nightstand before picking up his cellphone and dialling the number from the email. 3 rings and it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, this is Gerard Way. I received an email from you about a job interview?"

Gerard put on his best telephone voice, as nervous as he was.

"Oh yes, hello Mr. Way. I’m Mr. Bing, and I’m very interested in meeting you about the possibility of you managing my new gallery in Manhattan."

Gerard was a little taken back by the man's British accent, and the fact that he sounded quite young, but he didn’t dwell on those things.

"Well that sounds like an amazing opportunity Mr. Bing. May I ask how you got my name; because I really don’t recall applying for a job with you, sorry."

He hoped the man didn’t think him rude. Mr. Bing chuckled lightly.

"No no, you didn’t apply. I was actually on the look out for a manager and you were recommended to me; quite fortuitous, don’t you think?"

"Absolutely..."

Gerard agreed, though he was still no clearer as to who had told Mr. Bing about him.

"So, when would you be free to meet?"

"Well I'm stuck at my brother's apartment in Brooklyn right now, as he’s broken his leg and needs help just getting around...so I was hoping you could come to his place tonight, say 8 o’clock?"

That was weird, but this whole thing was pretty strange, so Gerard decided to just go with it.

"Sure, that sounds ok. What’s the address?"

"I’ll text it to you, Ok?"

"Ok, sounds good."

"Great. Ok, I’ll see you at 8. Look forward to meeting you Mr. Way."

"You too Mr. Bing, and thank you for the opportunity."

"No problem, goodbye."

Mr. Bing hung up and Gerard smiled wide...things were finally about to turn around for him...hopefully. Taking a couple of breaths to relax, he stood up and walked back through to the living room. Matt looked up.

"How’d it go?"

Gerard grinned happily, walking over and sitting himself in Matt's lap, his arms wrapping around the older man's neck.

"It was cool. The guy sounds a little young, but professional. He’s opening a new gallery in Manhattan and wants me to interview for the manager's position. I’ve gotta go to his brother's apartment this evening; something about him looking after his brother while he’s recovering from an accident, or something."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"_That’s_ a little weird."

"i know but...the job sounds great, so I’m not gonna think to hard on it."

Matt chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist, his fingers inching up under the hoodie to touch the bare skin beneath, sending pleasant shivers through Gerard’s body.

"You’ll kill it babe, I’m certain."

"I hope so."

Gerard answered with a sigh, leaning into Matt's chest and enjoying the closeness he’d been missing the last few days. They spent a little while just holding each other and catching up, before Gerard got up and Matt got back to work.

Gerard walked back into the bedroom and stripped off the hoodie before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. He had about an hour before he was due at Robert’s place for their weekly trip to yoga, and he was looking forward to telling his best friend about the interview...he knew Robert would be happy for him. 

About an hour later, Gerard was on his way out. He kissed Matt on the cheek and wished him good writing, and then he left.

*

3 hours later, he was walking back through the door. He had a smile on his face that only a morning of yoga and tea with his best friend could produce. When he walked in, he saw Matt was talking on the phone. Matt looked over at him, waving hi but continuing his conversation.

"No man, it’s cool. I’ll be there...yeah sure, no worries. See you later mate, bye..."

He hung up and grimaced at Gerard.

"That was Ryan. His family are descending unannounced and he wants me to help him clear our the spare room tonight. You don’t mind do you?...I mean you’ll be at your interview anyway."

Gerard smiled softly, walking over to kiss Matt on the lips.

"It’s cool. Go help him, sounds like he needs it."

Matt chuckled.

"Huh yeah. You should see that room, he definitely couldn’t handle it alone."

Gerard giggled then headed to the bedroom to change.

……

**Gerard was busy at work, checking his diary for when he was free to host an exhibition of his friend Joena's sculptures, when something dawned on him. He frowned, looking back through his diary...that couldn’t be right, could it? **

**Standing up from his desk, he grabbed his coat, keys, cellphone and wallet, then headed out. **

**"I’ll be back in a minute."**

**He said to Lee as he walked past and out the door. There was a Walgreens a few blocks away, so Gerard grabbed the first taxi he saw and told the driver where he needed to go. 25 minutes later, he was back in the gallery and heading straight for the bathroom. He hoped he was wrong. **

**6 tests later, and he knew he’d been right. Gerard was pregnant. **

**"Well...fuck."**

**Gerard decided to take a half day; he really needed to go talk to Frank. He knew that Frank was working at one of his Manhattan tattoo shops today, the one down on Leonard Street, opposite The Escape Room, so after checking to make sure Lee had their keys and was ok to lock up, he grabbed a taxi and headed over. **

**Gerard wasn’t too keen on entering the tattoo parlour, for fear of seeing the needles...but he wanted to see Frank, so he set his fears aside. The shop was larger than he’d imagined, with stations set up along both side walls and a curtained private area at the back. There was also a reception desk at the front, with a very heavily tattooed and pierced young woman stood behind it, drawing in a sketch pad. She looked up with a smile. **

**"Hi, can I help you?"**

**Gerard swallowed; he could hear the tattoo machines and it made him shiver.**

**"Uh, yeah. Is Frank in?"**

**The girl shook her head. **

**"No, sorry honey. He’s gone to see his mom at the hospital, with his wife..."**

**Gerard’s heart dropped, eyes blurring and hearing fading...dear God no. **

**"Can I take a message?"**

**"Huh what?"**

**Gerard said unintelligibly. The girl looked concerned. **

**"Are you Ok? Can I get you a glass of water?"**

**Gerard swallowed, shaking his head. **

**"No, thank you. I’m ok..."**

**He turned and walked out the door, stopping to lean against the wall when he was out of sight, tears stinging his eyes. **

**"Fuck, no."**

**He’d been told, but he had to be sure. Grabbing the first taxi he saw, he headed to the hospital that Frank's mom was in...he hoped this was all just a big misunderstanding. **

**On arriving at the hospital, Gerard paid the fare and got out, then headed toward the entrance. He only took a dozen or so steps however before he stopped in his tracks, mouth dropping open as his heart practically cracked in 2. There at the entrance, barely 30 feet away, was Frank and a small dark haired woman. They were standing facing each other, and they were holding hands. The woman reached up and cupped Frank’s cheek tenderly before tiptoeing to press a small kiss to his lips. **

**Gerard had seen enough. He turned around and walked away, grabbing the first taxi he saw and going home. Why were men so shit? Why couldn’t Frank have been different? Gerard cried quietly in the back seat of the cab, he really hoped Robert was home; he really needed a hug right about now.**

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things happen and someone dies😱
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally at the end...it’s been quite a ride, if I do say so myself, but there’s still this chapter to survive...which one of our characters won’t 😢
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Remember, Gerard who missed the train, **and Gerard who caught the train**
> 
> 🖤

_“There are only so many parallel universes that concern us. In one, he isn't dead.” _

_― Franny Choi, Soft Science_

……………

**"He’s not here Frank..." **

**Robert scowled, blocking Frank’s view into his apartment building. **

**"What’s with you men? Why’d you keep hurting him?"**

**"But I..."**

**Frank tried to say that he didn’t know what Robert was talking about, but the younger man cut him off. **

**"He _saw_ you Frank; with your wife?...you know, the one with the wedding ring..."**

**Frank’s face fell, the colour draining away. How did this happen? Why didn’t he tell Gerard before? **

**"You’re just like Matt; a waste of air..."**

**Robert spat. **

**"Fuck off Frank, before you do him any more harm."**

**Robert slammed the door in Frank’s face, leaving the older man stood at the top of the steps feeling like a total jerk. Cursing his own stupidity, he turned and ran down the steps and over to his car...he had to find Gerard and explain. He _had_ to make this right. **

**Frank drove to the bar he’d seen Gerard in that first day, after the boy had his heart ripped out by Matt. He jumped out of his car and rushed inside, looking around the quieter than usual bar hopefully, but finding no sign of his beautiful red haired boy. He frowned slightly before running back out and jumping back in his car. **

**Next, he drove to Junior's restaurant, again running in to stare around like a madman, 2 waitresses looking at him nervously. Gerard wasn’t there. Frank let a tiny whimper escape his lips before running back out to drive to his next port of call; the Blue Ribbon. Alas, there was no sign of him there either, so he drove on to try the rescue centre...again, nothing. **

**Sat in his car outside the rescue centre, Frank was nearly in tears...how could he have been so stupid?**   
**He was running out of ideas now. There was no point trying the gallery again, he already knew that Gerard had gone home early, cause he’d already checked...that’s why he’d gone to the apartment at 4 o’clock in the afternoon on a Saturday, the gallery's busiest day of the week. Starting the car, he headed back towards Gerard’s apartment, and his last possible option: the bench. **

……

It was just after 7 when Matt left to go help Ryan out, so Gerard had the place to himself as he got ready for his interview. He had already showered, washing his hair, then shaving every inch of his body and washing himself head to toe with honey scented shower gel...and now he was out, drying himself off with a big pink fluffy towel before slathering his smooth skin with mango body butter.   
He wanted to make a great first impression on his prospective new boss, and he’d always believed that first impressions were made by the nose, just as much as by the eyes. He'd also realised that dressing fairly conservatively was a better choice than wearing one of his many skirts, so he’d chosen a pair of sleek black leather pants, a fitted black shirt and a dark red tie. Once he was dressed, his dark blonde hair blow dried and tied back with a simple black bow, he stood looking at his somewhat vast collection of shoes, trying to decide which would be the best choice.

"Heals or flats..."

He murmured to himself.

"Boots or shoes..."

He thought for a moment, considering his options...then grinned.

"Heeled boots, definitely."

He started to search for a particular pair amongst the dozens of others, and after a good 5 minutes, he found them. He picked up the boots, a pair of chunky black lace up woman’s ankle boots, and thanked God once again for his small feet, as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put them on. The boots didn’t have a particularly high heel, just an inch and a half, but the souls of the boots themselves were slightly platformed, which Gerard liked as it helped to hide how short he was. He wasn’t the shortest guy in New York, but at just 5 foot 8, he wasn’t exactly the tallest either...he knew _girls_ who were taller than him.

Gerard owned higher heals than these ones of course, but there were a few reasons why he didn’t want to wear those tonight. 1: he had a 17 minute drive each way according to his gps, and he _hated_ driving in heels, 2: he apparently had 2 flights of stairs to walk up to get to Mr. Bing's brother's place, and 3: he had no idea how tall this Mr. Bing was, and he didn’t want to totally tower over him, as the man might be funny about things like that.

Once he had the laces done up, he stood and looked at himself in the full length mirror on the closet door. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose behind his ear, then grabbed his best black coat and put it on before pocketing his wallet and phone, then heading out of the bedroom and across the living room toward the front door. He grabbed his keys and took a breath to steady his nerves, and then he was off.

The 17 minute drive took closer to 25, due to the fact it had started raining heavily while he was getting dressed, but Gerard had given himself plenty of time to get there, so he knew he wouldn’t be late. Arriving at the address he’d been given, he saw that it was in fact an apartment over the top of a Chinese restaurant. He felt his stomach rumble slightly and decided to pick up some take out after his interview. Gathering his things together, his resumé tucked under his arm inside his coat, Gerard left the car and quickly entered the building through the side door, as Mr. Bing had instructed him to do in his text. He took a breath, shook water out of his hair, then started up the stairs...he was glad that he had been keeping up with his cardio. When he reached the 2nd floor, he took a couple of calming breaths, then knocked firmly on the door.

From within he heard a man's voice call out:

"Would you get that dear?..."

He recognised Mr. Bing's British accent, and he presumed he was probably about to meet the man's partner, or some relative. He heard footsteps approaching, then the door opened. The smile he had on his lips fell however, as he saw that the person who’d answered his knock...was none other than Matt..._his Matt_.

"Well if you don’t want to keep it dear..."

A young blonde haired man said as he appeared from another room, before looking at Gerard and smirking.

"Oh, I’m sorry Gerard, I can't take your interview tonight; we’re discussing whether I’m going to keep your boyfriend's baby."

Mr. Bing, who Gerard now realised was probably Jamie Bower: _Matt's supposed Ex_, held up a little white stick very similar to the one Gerard had used not so long ago. 

……

**Frank parked opposite Gerard’s apartment building, then dashed across the road in the heavy rain, not even bothering with a coat in his rush. He climbed the wall where he had before, and raced through the long grass and trees toward Gerard’s grandma's bench. **

**Gerard looked up when he heard his name being called through the rain; his eyes widened when he saw it was Frank. He quickly stood and made to run away. **

**"Gerard please, hear me out..."**

**Gerard sighed miserably, turning back toward the older man as he came skidding to a halt a few feet away from him on the wet grass. He raised an eyebrow and waited. Frank could see that Gerard had been crying despite the rain, and all he wanted to do was hold him, comfort him...but he knew he had to explain first. **

**"Gee, the woman you saw me with is my _ex_-wife. We agreed to pretend to still be together for my mom, who’s very ill, and very religious. Wouldn’t you do anything to make _your_ mom happy Gee?"**

**Gerard sighed, frowning slightly. **

**"You could’ve told me. I would’ve understood."**

**Frank nodded, miserable to the core. **

**"I know. I could’ve told you...I _should’ve_, and I don’t know why I didn’t..."**

**He ran his hand through his dripping wet hair, shivering at the cold. **

**"If you want to break up with me, make it for a good reason...cause right now there isn’t one, just a misunderstanding that can be fixed in a heartbeat..."**

**He stepped forward, tentatively taking Gerard’s cold and shaking hand in his. Gerard let him, relief flooding his body at the simple touch. **

**"What do you say Gee?...give me another chance?...I promise I’ll never keep anything from you again."**

**Gerard took a breath, then threw himself into Frank’s arms, kissing him for all he was worth in an attempt to let him know that they were good. Frank kissed back with joy, his arms wrapping around the redhead, one hand moving up to tangle in his dripping locks...he was never going to let go again. He had the ring in his pocket already, so tonight was going to be the night. **   
**After a minute, they separated their lips to smile and giggle breathlessly. **

**"Shall we go inside? I’ve got something to tell you."**

**Gerard said with a soft smile. Frank grinned and nodded. **

**"Yeah, we might drown if we stay out here much longer..."**

**Gerard giggled and they headed back toward the wall. Once they were over it, Frank stopped, grimacing slightly. **

**"I don’t think I locked my car. You head inside out of the rain, I’ll be right behind you..."**

**Gerard nodded and kissed Frank softly before turning to cross the road **

**"I LOVE YOU GERARD WAY..."**

**Frank yelled, making Gerard turn to grin at him...unfortunately, that was the moment a dark blue van sped out of nowhere, and crashed straight into Gerard, sending him flying through the air with the sound of screeching tyres and a loud scream from Frank: **

**"NOOO!"**

**Gerard hit the ground with a sickening thud...he didn’t move. Frank ran to his side, skidding onto his knees with tears streaming as the van's driver dialled 911 on his cellphone, his face white as a sheet. **

……

Gerard’s vision blurred and his ears rang, and then he was spinning on his heels and running back down the stairs, ignoring Matt as he called and chased after him. He had to get away. He couldn’t face Matt now.

He turned the corner to start down the second flight of stairs when suddenly, his foot caught on something; he didn’t even know what. Then he was falling, tumbling head over heels down the stairs to land in a crumpled heap at the bottom.   
He didn’t feel himself hit the ground, cause by then he was out cold, with Matt rushing down to his side, cellphone already in hand as he dialled 911.

……

**Frank rode in the back of the ambulance with Gerard, his heart breaking as the paramedic worked to keep the beautiful broken boy breathing. It was a short trip to the hospital, and soon Gerard was being wheeled away into emergency surgery, the doctor telling Frank that she would bring him news as soon as she had it. **   
**All Frank could do was wait...and pray. **

**After what felt like forever, the doctor reappeared, taking Frank’s arm and guiding him to a quiet corner. **

**"Are you Gerard’s husband?"**

**She asked gently. **

**"Not yet, but we’re gonna get married real soon."**

**The doctor sighed, a strange look in her eyes that Frank didn’t want to interpret. **

**"I’m afraid Gerard has suffered extensive internal injuries. I’m sorry, but he’s lost his baby."**

**Frank couldn’t take that in. **

**"What?"**

……

Matt sat patiently in the E.R. waiting room, he needed Gerard to be ok.   
After a while, a tall dark skinned doctor approached him.

"You’re Gerard Way's partner?"

Matt nodded eagerly as he stood up.

"Yes. How is he?"

The doctor smiled kindly.

"Gerard was very lucky, just a few bumps and bruises...but..."

"But?"

Matt didn’t like that but. The doctor sighed sadly.

"I’m afraid he’s lost his baby..."

On seeing Matt's expression, he asked:

"Did you know he was pregnant?"

Matt shook his head...he felt like maybe he should’ve known, but he didn’t.

……

**Frank was shown into a spotless white room. There were machines and cabinets of surgical instruments around the walls, and in the middle was a surgical gurney, with Gerard laying on it covered to his chest with plain white sheets. There was a heart monitor next to the gurney that beeped continuously, it was linked to Gerard by wires. Frank swallowed heavily and walked over, carefully sitting down on a stool someone had placed by the bed. He took Gerard’s pale hand in his. **

**"Gee?...I love you so much baby. When you’re better we’re gonna get married..."**

**He pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Gerard’s finger. It fit perfectly. Frank sobbed, biting his lower lip. **

**"We're gonna have kids and a house and lots of dogs..."**

**The beeping from the monitor was slowing down, Frank tried really hard not to notice. **

**"I know you can hear me baby, I’m right here my love..."**

**The beeping became sporadic; a beep here, a beep there. Frank placed a soft kiss to Gerard’s cold lips. **

**"We'll always be together."**

**The beeping turned into one continuous beeeeeeeeep. Gerard was gone, and Frank's heart was gone with him. **

……

Gerard woke up in a clean pale yellow room. He struggled to open his eyes, things were hazy, he remembered falling, but also other things; a tattoo parlour, a rescue centre...making love to someone who he couldn’t quite recall. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of it all as he heard Matt's voice next to him.

"Baby? Can you hear me?"

He wasn’t ready to deal with Matt yet, so he turned his face away and drifted back to sleep.

*

Some time later he woke again. Matt was sat next to the bed reading a magazine, but he put it down when Gerard stirred.

"Oh my God baby, I was so worried. Robert's been here but he had to go to work, and I...I called Mikey. He’s flying back this evening..."

Gerard stared at him, blank faced.

"Please baby, talk to me. I’ll do anything."

Gerard rose an eyebrow.

"Anything?..."

Matt nodded, a smile spreading on his face. Gerard sighed.

"I want you to stand up, walk to the door, open the door and walk out. I don’t ever want to see your face again."

Matt's face fell, he knew it was over; he’d lost him, for good. Standing, Matt leaned over to give Gerard 1 last kiss, but the boy turned his face away and Matt sighed, picking up his wallet and keys from where he’d left them on the floor, and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.  
Gerard was free at last.

*

The next day, Gerard was pulling on his coat and gathering his things as his doctor wished him good luck for the future.

"You take care Ok? You’ve been very lucky, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know..."

Gerard agreed, thinking more about the fact that he’d gotten rid of his cheating ex, than the fact he’d survived his fall down the stairs.

"Thank you for everything..."

He opened the door to leave, glancing back just once.

"Bye."

The doctor nodded goodbye and Gerard left, walking down the hallway toward the elevators. The door closed just as he reached them however, so he pressed the button and waited. 2 minutes later, the door opened to reveal a man with dark hair, big hazel eyes and a plethora of tattoos on virtually every inch of visible skin. Gerard stepped into the box and pressed the button for the ground floor, he felt something slip from his grasp and looked down as the man next to him stooped to pick it up. The man held out Gerard’s wallet and Gerard smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

The smile didn’t really reach his eyes though, and the man must’ve noticed this cause he smiled softly and said:

"Cheer up, remember what Monty Python always said."

Without missing a beat and without even thinking about it, Gerard replied:

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

They both blinked before turning to each other...déjà vu?

* * *

* * *

_“Whatever you dream be aware that it is just a dream. Yet, since there are infinite parallel universes, whatever you dream must be real somewhere in the multiverse. And if it is real, no matter where, then it is not a dream anymore.” _

_― Franco Santoro_

** _The end._ **

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are character sheets for each chapter on this Twitter thread:  
https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1181634336514285568


End file.
